My Sacrifice
by EternalKim
Summary: (NEW) Sahabat jadi cinta. Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini namun, bisakah Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menyerah dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana dengan seseorang yang ia anggap saingannya? Huang Sehun. Serta desainer Cantik, Xi Luhan?."Mari bersaing secara sehat dan jantan. Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darimu." ChanBaek, HunHan and litle Kaisoo. M.
1. Chapter 1

**My Sacrifice**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Kim JongIn**

** Byun Kevin (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Twoshoot-Maybe-**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: Hanya ini yang bias kulakukan untukmu, orang yang sangat kucintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan. Tidak boleh menggunakan alat elektronik saat jam pelajaranku berlangsung!"

Teriakan lantang itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan kelas itu. Siswa yang sedang tidurpun merasa kaget dan bangun dengan terpaksa. Mengakibatkan kerja jantung nya bekerja dua sampai tiga kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Aishh, songsaengnim. Aku hanya ingin membalas pesan temanku saja yang ingin bulang bersamaku. Apa tidak boleh?" Bukan Park Chanyeol namanya jika tidak melawan. Bahkan guru ter killerpun pernah dilawannya.

"Sekarang baru lewat 5 jam setelah bel masuk. Masih ada 8 jam lagi waktu untuk kau pulang. Lagi pulsa masih ada kesempatan saat jam istirahat nanti untuk kau membalas pesan dari temanmu itu!"

"Tapi song-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, menurut atau ponselmu akan ku ambil dan baru kukembalikan sebulan kemudian"

"Haishh! Menyebalkan!"

Suasana kelas kembali hening, hanya ada suara kapur dan papan tulis yang saling bergesekan. Ya itu karena murid-murid di kelas 12B sedang mengikuti pelajaran seni.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas biru mendarat diatas meja Chanyeol.

'_Ayolah, waktu istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi. Dia pasti akan menunggumu untuk membalas pesannya. Fighting Park Chanyeol-lie'_

Senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Sifat kekanakan sahabatnya memang tak pernah berubah, merepotkan memang, tapi selalu bias membuatnya tersenyum. Seperti saat ini. Hanya sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.

Menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berada 2 bangku dibelakang bangkunya, mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan mengisyaratkan 'oke' dengan gerakan mulut saja.

Baekhyun senang, sangat senang melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu merasa bahagia. Seperti sekarang, bagai ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Meski ada setitik rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya selagi Park songsaengnim sedang menggambarkan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

'_Kyungie, sabarlah sebentar. Chanyeol sedang bertarung dengan Park Songsaengnim. 15 menit lagi, arrachi?'_

Setelah itu menekan tombol 'send'. Tersenyum, selalu senyum itu yang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dua buah kelereng indah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang Kyungsoo suka? Cokelat? Bunga? Dinner? Ayolah beritahu aku" mohon Chanyeol. Kali ini mereka sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju sekolah Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak banyak tahu Chanyeol. Yang aku tahu, Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang yang apa adanya dan tidak dibuat-buat" jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolahhh, kau tahu aku tak pandai merancang isi pikiranku. Bias kacau jika kau meinggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Kyungie baby"

Panggilan semanis itu… ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun mendengarnya. Mendengar panggilan itu yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Bukan untuk sahabatnya yang lain.

_Haiishh, sadarlah Baek, Chanyeol itu menyukai Kyungsoo, bukan dirimu. Kau hanya sahabatnya. Ya, hanya sahabat._

Baekhyun meyakinkan dalam hati.

"Ah aku punya ide!"

"Mwo? Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai. Fighting Park Chanyeol!"

_-"Ya, Fighting. Chanyeollie"_

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Kyungsoo yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

"H-hai, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku terlambatkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat kaku.

"Oh, kau. Tidak juga, aku baru 5 menit berdiri disini"

_-"Tawari ia makan"_

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Mau makan bersama? Hari sudah mulai sore. Aku takut akan sampai malam. Hehe"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya mungkin.

"Umm, tawaran yang tidak buruk kurasa. Kaja"

Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Chanyeol. Mengajaknya kesuatu warung, atau bisa disebut kedai. Karena terletak dipinggir jalan dan tidak berpintu.

"Ahjumma, saya pesan 3 kue tteok . yang 1 tolong dibungkus, ne?"

"Baik anak muda" Ahjumma penjaga kedai menyiapkan pesanan yang sudah dipensan oleh Chanyeol.

"Untuk siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Untuk Baekhyun. Dia telah banyak membantuka dalam masalah ini" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat menawan didepan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memerah.

Sedangkan seseorang diseberang sana tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol tak melupakannya.

Tak lama pesanan mereka pun tiba. Dua mangkuk kue tteok. Pedas.

-_"Aishh, kau ini. Kyungsoo tidak suka makanan pedas!"_

Kyungsoo menatap mangkuk didepannya dengan pandangan horror. Berbagai macam pemikiran berterbangan di otaknya. Seperti, apakah lidahku akan selamat? Apakah aku akan tetap hidup setelah memakannya?

"Ma-maaf Kyungsoo-ya. Aku lupa kau tak bias makan makanan pedas. Biar aku ganti"

Baru saja Chanyeol akan memanggil ahjumma penjaga kedai, Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol. Aku bisa memakannya"

"Akan kubantu"

Chanyeol mengambil sendoknya, menyendok tteok dipiring Kyungsoo, menghisap rasa pedas nya dan menyuapinya pada Kyungsoo.

Dan makan sore itu berjalan lancar. Hingga jam malam mereka harus pulang.

_-"Dia suka diperlakukan manis. Jadi kecup tangannya"_

Chanyeol menggapai lengan kanan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Mengecup punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

_-"Ucapkan, selamat malam Kyungsoo. Saranghae"_

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo, saranghae"

"Ne. Chanyeol. Bye. Kau cepatlah pulang. Orangtuamu pasti mencarimu"

Setelah salam perpisahan yang begitu manis. Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing.

"Hei Baek. Terimakasih petunjukmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau selalu berbicara dengan tepat. Kau seperti menguntit ku seharian ini. Kau sudah sampai rumahmu kan?"

"_I-ia, aku sudah dirumah. Dan sedang mengerjakan PR ku"_

"Baguslah, jangan tidur larut ya? Yasudah, akan ku tutup. Bye"

Chanyeol melepas earphone nya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

.

.

.

.

"Bye, Chanyeol."

Baekhyung memutuskan sambungannya. Keluar dari persembunyiannya dalamrangka menguntit Chanyeol untuk mempermudah hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya yang selalu berada dibelakang Chanyeol, bersembunyi dibalik kebohongan. Seorang pengecut yang tak bias mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

"Seandainya kau yang mengucapkan kata itu pada ku ,Yeol. Akan langsung kujawab Nado didepan matamu saat ini juga. Aishh dingin sekali. Aku akan menelpon hyung kalau begitu."

Berjalan sambil terus bejaga jarak dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang hanya terpisah 10 langkah didepannya. Berjalan sambil terus memperhatikan Chanyeol didepannya. Berpikir beruntungnya sekali Kyungsoo yang bias menarik hati sorang Park itu, sedangkan dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik label persahabatan walaupun sesuatu yang dirasanya lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Tak lama mobil hyungnya pun datang.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau? Pulang larut malam dan seenaknya saja minta jemput! Dasar adik tidak tahu diuntung!" gertakan marah dari sang kakak memaksanya untuk menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak baik marah-marah dipinggir jalan. Daras tukang marah!"

Tak memperdulikan hyung nya yang terus mengoceh tentangnya, Baekhyun langsung masuk dan menyuruh hyungnya untuk segera menjalankan mobil dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas nya dengan kantung mata yang sangat kentara di wajah putih mulusnya itu. Dia bahkan kurang tidur saat harus mendengarkan seluruh cerita Chanyeol dari sambungan telepon. Padahal ia sudah tahu semuanya tanpa harus Chanyeol ceritakan.

"Baek, hari ini kencan pertamaku, ahh rasanya senang sekali. Perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia"

Begitu duduk, Baekhyun langsung diserang cerita baru oleh Chanyeol. Tak puaskah kau tuan Park setelah bercerita lebih dari 3 jam dengan Baekhyun tadi malam?

"Baegitukah? Bagus lah. Aku mendukungmu Park"

"Terimakasih, kau memang sahabatku" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

Tersentak. Baekhyun sangat terkejut atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas pelukan sahabatnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Senyum miris.

Hari yang sangat panjang. Bahkan hingga 10 jam. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjanji pada Kyungsoo akan menjemputnya jam 4 sore ini. Ia bisa terlambat. Pelajaran terakhir adalah seni. Sangat membosankan bagi Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Tidak boleh menggunakan alat elektronik saat pelajaranku, tuan Park. Dan sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus membersihkan toilet! "

Tanpa basa bagi, Park Songsaengnim merebut ponsel Chanyeol yang tertangkap basah ada di genggaman Chanyeol.

"Haishh!"

Chanyeol ingin menggertak tapi itu akan menjadi masalah baru baginya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris. _Begitu cepat Kyungsoo merubah kebiasaanmu ya_. Pikirnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Oh Chanyeol akan telat dari janjinya bersama Kyungsoo sorre ini. Bisa gawat menimbulkan kesan ingkar janji di hari pertama kencan bersama Kyungsoo.

Dengan modal nekat, Chanyeol menggendong tas nya dan bersiap berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tetapi..

"Tuan Park. Jika kau tidak lupa sehabis jam pelajaran kau harus membersihkan toilet. Jadi jangan coba untuk kabur" tegur Park songsaengnim yang sudah bisa membaca gerak gerik Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Dan kembali, Baekhyun yang harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk Chanyeol.

"A-arrhh, Singsaengnimmm… perutkuuu aahhh…"

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau kenapa?"

Park songsaengnim mulai panic. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Dia juga khawatir dengan sahabat mungilnya sampai didepan UKS, Baekhyun memaksa untuk diturunkan.

"Hei heii, sudah-sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa, Chann"

Chanyeol memandang heran Baekhyun yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Hei sudahlah, Kau sudah telat bukan? Ini ambillah"

"Ponselku. Bagai mana bisa kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, karena seingatnya, ponselnya ini berada dalam saku si Park-tua Bangka- songsaengnim itu.

"Aku mengambilnya. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting kau sudah telat 15 menit sekaraangg"

Baekhyun menunjukkan jam tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan seketika itu juga mata bulat Chanyeol melebar 2 kali lipat.

"Oh tuhan, aku terlambat! Hei Byun Baek. Terimakasihh, Bye"

-Cup- Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

Baekhyun membeku, bahkan hingga 2 menit Chanyeol pergi. Menyentuh keningnya, dan tersenyum.

_Walau hanya dikening… tak apa_

"Haahhh… aku akan menelpon hyung kalau begitu"

Mengambil ponselnya dan menyambungkannya pada nomor ponsel hyungnya.

"Hyungieee.. Miann, kau harus menjemputku jam 6 sore ini yaa?"

"_Haishh, ada apa lagi Byun? Kau berulah? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."_

"Ani, Aku ada tugas tambahan hyung"

Tak mungkin kan kalau Baekhyun bilang ia menggantikan Chanyeol yang dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet.

"_Yasudah, akan ku jemput jam 6 sore ini"_

Dan sambungan itupun berakhir. Bertepatan dengan jam pulang Baekhyun.

"Lagi eoh?" Kevin membeo. Ani, dia akan marah jika dipanggil Kevin.

Kris melihat teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun keluar dari sekolah. Tersenyum miring melihat kebohongan adiknya untuk yang entah keberapa kali.

Kris sangat memperhatikan adik kandung satu-satunya itu. Tak ada keluarga lain selain Baekhyun yang ia miliki. Tentu juga Zitao, tunangannya yang sedang ada di Kanada menempati apartmen nya.

Setelah kepergian orang tua nya yang saling bercerai itu, Kris menolak untuk ikut salah satu dari orangtuanya. Untung saja usia Kris saat itu sudah 15 tahun dan Baekhyun 10, jadi Kris memutuskan untuk membawa serta Baekhyun. Dan dari hasil kerja kerasnya Kris bisa sukses seperti sekarang.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Baek."

Dan Kris memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun hingga jam 6 sore.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh. Akhirnya selesai juga."

Baekhyun mengenakan Seragam dan blazer nya kembali, cukup pintar untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan Kris. Mana mungkin ia tampil didepan kakaknya dengan keringat yang membasahi bajunya. Mana ada tugas tambahan yang bercucuran keringat.

Setelah keluar dari toilet, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park songsaengnim.

"Loh, Byun, kenapa kau yang keluar dari toilet. Aku menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkannya untukku." Bingung Park Songsaengnim

"Ne songsaengnim. Saya membantu Chanyeol untuk membersihkan Toilet. Tadi Cahnyeol sudah membereskannya dan pulang lebih dulu daruku, lewat jendela toilet. Karena takut kau marahi. Maafkan Chanyeol" membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Saya akan ke ruang guru. Pulanglah. Ini sudah mulai malam"

"Baik, Park songsaengnim" membungkuk hormat sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar sekolah mencari Kris yang tertnyata sudah menunggu di parkiran sekolah seperti biasa.

Setelah mengetuk kaca meminta untuk dibukakan pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun langsung memasuki mobil hyungnya.

Kris memandang Baekhyun dengan sangat lekat. Walau Kris tak tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknyaselama disekolah tadi, tapi Kris menyadari raut kelelahan dari wajah Baekhyun. Mengusak kepala adiknya saying dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit menjalankan mobilnya, Kris mendengar dengakuran halus yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang sebenarnya masih sangat polos. Ya, secepat apapun pertumbuhan Baekhyun, setinggi apapun tubuhnya, setua apapun umurnya, Baekhyun tetaplah Adik kecil bagi Kris. Adik kecilnya yang harus selalu ia lindungi.

Setelah sampai dihalaman rumahnya, Kris menggendong Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewahnya. Terlalu tak tega membangunkan adiknya dari tidur lelap. Memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuh adiknya dengan perlahan. Mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Berpikir menikmati segelas teh hangat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Menelpon sang kekasih.

"Baby,"

"_Ya? Gege?"_

"Apa kabar? Miss you"

"_Miss you too, gege. Kapan gege berkunjung? Tao sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu calon adik iparku"_

"Sabar baby, hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi dari hari kelulusan Baekhyun"

"_Iyaa, baiklah. Aku akan menunggu"_

"Nah itu baru kekasihku. Zitao, menurutmu apa aku harus memindahkan universitas Baekhyun ke kanada dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama kita?"

"_Aku sangat setuju, kalau begitukan aku aka nada teman kalau kau sibuk seharian dikantor. Lagi pula kalau kau ada disini, Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama siapa di seol nanti? Aku mendukungmu untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke kanada"_

"Ya, mungkin ini keputusan yang baik untuk Baekhyun kelak"

"_Yasudah, di Seoul pasti sudah larut kan? Tidurlah ge. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu memberiku kabar"_

"Baik Princess. Night baby."

"_Disini siang gegeee. Harusnya aku yang mengucapkannya. Night gegee. Mimpikan aku yaa hehe"_

dan sambungan itupun terputus. Ya, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tebaik baginya dan bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf di tbc in tiba", sebenernya mau di oneshoot in, tapi karena ada yang udah ngebet pengen ngeliat FF ini, yaudah saya post sekarang. Maaf juga kalau cast nya bukan couple yang kalian suka dan mungkin banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran karena ini benar-benar no edit. Maafff. Tetep review yaa. Makasihh**

**Paii**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sacrifice Ch.2**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Kim JongIn**

** Byun Kevin (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, orang yang sangat kucintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya, beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Kembali memulai aktifitasnya disekolah. Hanya jelang beberapa minggu sebelum ujian kelulusan tiba. Itu artinya semakin dekat dengan kepindahannya. Baekhyun tahu akan kepindahannya. Kris sudah memberi tahukannya dari jauh hari, tidak mungkin kan jika Kris mengambil keputusan sepihak? Kris sangat menyayangi adiknya, karena itu, semua keinginan serta kebutuhan Baekhyun terpenuhi seluruhnya.

Baekhyun tahu, status sahabat diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol tak akan pernah berubah. Cinta sepihak yang dialami Baekhyun. Setelah tahu dia akan pindah ke kanada setelah lulus, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membantu Chanyeol mendapatkan cintanya. Meskipun sakit, namun menurutnya ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin kau tampil di festival perpisahan kita. Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke panitia. Jangan khawatir aku juga ikut berpartisipasi" Kyungsoo memberikan selembaran berisi peraturan-peraturan tentang acara perpisahan mereka pada Baekhyun. "Ah, Kyungsoo terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak tahu akan bernyanyi apa nanti. Kau tahu kan aku selalu demam panggung ketika berada disana." Jawab Baekhyun.

Seseorang ikut bergabung diantara perbincangan kecil itu. Merangkul pundak kekasihnya sayang. "Ya, kau disini rupanya. Hai Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Semenjak memiliki keasih –Kyungsoo-, Chanyeol menjadi jarang sekali bertemu dengannya, tetapi Baekhyun memakluminya. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan manisnya. Namun terbersit senyuman sedih melihat kemesraan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya ini

"Ingin kutemani mencari lagu? Chanyeol juga bisa membantumu" Kyungsoo menawarkan bantuan. Namun sepertinya itu bukan bantuan bagi Baekhyun.

"Boleh, tapi itu pun jika tidak merepotkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran ini, haha" Baekhyun berkata dangan wajah cerianya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga ulu hatinya. "Kau terlalu berlebihan Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati membantu sahabat yang paling aku sayangi ini" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baredo. Ah aku tidak bisa. Nadaku selalu tidak masuk" ucap Baekhyu lesu dan Chanyeol terpaksa harus menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun selalu tidak fokus. Bagaimana bisa fokus jika seseorang yang mengiringi gitar saja sibuk ber lovey dovey ria bersama pasangannya. Kyungsoo selalu merangkul Chanyeol. Memberikan kata semangat untuk Baekhyun yang sebenarnya malah semakin memperbutuk keadaan.

"Mungkin memang aku ditak cocok diiringi olehmu. Kau bisa iringi Kyungsoo. Aku akan bermain sendiri." Baekhyun berjalan keluar ruang musik, lebih memilih memasuki kolam renang indoor yang ada di sekolahnya. Duduk dipinggir kolam, membasuh wajahnya. Menyamarkan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata beningnya.

_Ternyata untuk berpura-pura saja sangat sulit._

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Malam perpisahan tinggal lusa. Dan itu berarti sedikit lagi waktu yang akan ia dapatkan untuk bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu jika kepindahannya ke Kanada tidak akan mengembalikannya ke Seoul. Mungkin menyatakan persaannya pada Chanyeol bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sehari setelah malam perpisahan, aku ingin langsung berangkat ke Kanada." Ucap Baekhyun. "Kau yakin? Baiklah hyung akan membeli tiketnya malam ini juga. Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok adalah wisudamu" Kris mengecup kening adiknya. Sebagai pengantar tidur. "Aku ingin menelfon Tao gege, hyung. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya" Manja Baekhyun. "Hm, baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak ingin kau telat bangun besok" Kris memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Halo, ge?"

"_Iya? Oh, Baekkie. Kenapa menelfon? _

"Aku hanya tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan gege"

"_Hei, hanya tinggal dua hari lagi Baek. Aku juga sudah sangat rindu denganmu. Sudah satu tahun setengah kita tidak bertemu"_

"Ge, aku ingin cerita banyak denganmu jika sudah sampai disana nanti"

"_Dan aku siap untuk mendengar ocehanmu sepanjang hari, sayang"_

"Kau ingat Chanyeol, ge? Sahabatku yang bertelinga lebar dan panjang itu"

"_Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Bocah iseng dan nakal"_

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih ge"

"_Oh ya? Siapa? Kau? Hahaha"_

"Bukan ge, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Apa aku terlalu jahat pada mereka jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya?"

"_Kurasa itu tidak terlalu bermasalah. Kau bebas menentukannya. Juga kuharap mereka bisa mengerti. Kalian sudah dewasa dan bebas menentukan pilihan."_

"Yasudah ge, aku tidur dulu. Pai Tao-ie gege"

"_Bye sayang"_

Dan sambungan itupun terputus. Baekhyun menaruh ponsel sang kakak dinakasnya dan beranjak mememui alam tidurnya. Menemui esok hari. Hari terakhirnya bisa menatap Chanyeol, hari terakhirnya bisa menyapa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Hari wisuda telah tiba. Chanyeol berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia adalah murid tercerdas diangkatannya dan memberikan pidato atas rasa bangganya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bangga melihat sahabatnya telah berhasil dan lulus dengan nilai yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna. Baekhyun juga tak kalah dengan Chanyeol. Hanya selisih sepuluh poin dalam mata pelajaran bahasa inggris.

"Selamat Chanyeol. Kau lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna" Puji Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol turun dari podium. "Kau juga tidak terlalu mengecewakan Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya. Sangat hangat berada dipelukan orang yang kau kasihi bukan?.

_Apa aku harus menyatakannya sekarang?_

Dan saat Baekhyun ingin menyatakannya pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo datang dan langsung memberikan kecupan selamat di bibir Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun melihat itu semua dan ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman. Apa urusan dia untuk melarang?

"Baek, nanti malam mau aku jemput? Aku membawa mobil." Ucap Chanyeol, menawarkan untuk berangkat bersama. "Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau berangkat bersama Kyungsoo, lagipula Kris hyung juga akan datang, jadi aku akan diantar oleh Kris hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menolak secara halus penawaran Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga kalian adalah sahabat. Iya kan Channie?" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Kris datang memberikan sebuket bunga pada Baekhyun dan mencium kening adiknya. "Aku tahu kau bisa. Kau adikku yang terhebat." Kris mengusak kepala sang adik dan dihadahi cubitan pelan di pinggang dari Baekhyun. "Kau merusak rambutku hyung" Baekhyun merajuk. "Akan lebih bagus kalau Tao ada disini juga." Kris tersenyum menyingat kekasihnya

"Chanyeol, aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu nanti malam" Baekhyun berpamitan karena harus pulang dan memrsiapkan diri dan suaranya untuk nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

"Mau hyung belikan jas baru?" Tawar Kris. "Hyung terlalu berlebihan, jas ini masih bagus untukku. Ini cocok sekali" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar badannya, memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang dibalut setelan jas berwarna biru dan kemeja berwarna putih, tak lupa juga dasi kupu-kupu yang melekat indah di kerahnya.

"Tapi itu jas lamaku, Baek. Ah, seharusnya aku membuangnya saja. Sudah tahu mengecil masih saja aku simpan" Kris terus menggerutu dibelakan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat bayangan hyungnya. "Justru karena ini punyamu, aku ingin sekali memakainya, hyung" Baekhyu tersenyum. "Yasudah, terserah kau saja. Aku tunggu dimobil lima menit lagi" Setelah itu Kris turun menuju mobilnya.

Tak memakan waktu terlalu lama , akhinya Baekhyun dan Kris sampai di bangunan sekolah Bakehyun. "Hyung langsung saja duduk ditempat wali murid. Aku akan bersiap kebelakang panggung".

Baekhyun berjalan dilorong sekolahnya, melewati kelas-kelas yang ada disekolahnya. Berkeliling sambil menikmati sekolahnya. Berharap memorinya masih cukup untuk sekedar mengingat sekolah ini. Tak sengaja, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo sedang berada didalam kelas berniat ingin menghampiri jika saja matanya tidak menangkap seseorang yang berada disamping Kyungsoo. Itu bukan Chanyeol, lalu ada urusan apa orang itu dengan Kyungsoo?

"Kai, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak bisa menolaknya. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku hanya menghargai usaha Baekhyun. Setelah itu aku akan melepasnya"

"Aku tidak bisa, Soo. Ini sudah berjalan dua bulan dan kau sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Percakapan mereka terus Baekhyun dengar dan pada akhirnya mata Baekhyun membelalak. Orang itu mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Malah terkesan membalasnya.

Dan saat itu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah menghianati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat sebelum dilihat oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kim Jong In, satu tingkat dibawahnya. Selingkuhan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun merelakan Chanyeol pada orang yang salah. Menurutnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya. Memegang gitarnya bersiap untuk mengiringi nganyian Baekhyun.

"Aku harap tidak ada kesalahan" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya , berdoa. "Ayo Baek. Giliran kita". Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menaiki panggung. Oh tidak. Baekhyun mulai demam panggung. Tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan genggamannya.

"Saya mengungkapkan rasa sukur karena saya bisa berdiri dihadapan kalian. Terimakasih untuk seseorang yang telah mendampingiku, mengurusku dan menyekolahkanku hingga aku lulus. Kris hyung. Lagu ini untuk Kris hyung dan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kris tersenyum. Walau duduknya tidak didepan, tetapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Kris.

Geunyuhga doraoneyo mianhadago haneyo

Iksukhaedon geugeuriwoon geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo

Nal boneun ansseuron nungil

Deutgo sipdon geu mokseori

Dajeonhage ijen uljimalaneyo

Neol naepume aneumyeon sarajeo beorigo nunmuli heulro beaerul jeoksimyeon

Nan geujaeya jameseo gaeoyo achimeun neulirokhae my love…

Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yeojonghi geunyeoro gaeonado

Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jamideulsuga.. iseo

_Ya, hanya didalam mimpi, aku bisa merasakan pelukan hangatmu yang hanya kau tujukan untukku. Hanya didalam mimpi, aku bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta dari bibirmu. Alunan suara indah yang hanya diperdengarkan untukku. Semuanya hanya untukku, tidak ada orang lain. Ingin sekali aku tidak bangun dan terus melanjutkan mimpi indahku sampai akhir. Tapi kenyataan menamparku. Aku selalu bangun dengan bantal yang basah. Bukan karena keringat melainkan cairan yang tirun dari balik kelopak mataku._

Semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri lagunya. Kris berdiri disana. Memberikan tepukan tangan yang paling keras dan bersemangat. Merasa bangga dengan adiknya.

Setelah turun dari panggung, Chanyeol mangajaknya melihat pesta kembang api yang dibuat oleh teman sekelasnya. Sangat indah. Menyambut hidup baru dengan langkah awal berdoa agar diberi kemudahan. Kini kehidupan mereka bukan lagi di bangku sekolah, melainkan didunia yang sesungguhnya.

_Aku harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol berakhir sama denganku_

"Chanyeol. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" Baekhyun bersuara. "Hey, sejak kapan Baekhyun meminta izin untuk berbicara? Buakankan Baekhyun sahabatku ini cerewet sekali? Hahaha" Chanyeo tertawa dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan, bagi anak-anak tentunya.

"Tadi aku melihat Kyungsoo bersama pria lain." Baekhyun menjeda sejenak, menunggu reaksi Chanyeol. "Dan mereka, berciuman. Didalam ruangan kelas" Baekhyun terus metap Chanyeol. Menunggu reaksi dari sahabatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Mana mungkin Kyungsoo seperti itu, Baek? Aku sangat mengenal Kyungsoo. Dan itu sama sekali bukan dia. Kau hanya salah lihat Baekhyun. Aku yakin".

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku bahkan berdiam diri disana cukup lama. Walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol tentang apa yang telah dilihatnya. "Baekyun, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Ucap Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Chanyeol sungguh kecewa dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menjelekkan kekasihnya? Ini sangat keterlaluan. Bahkan sampai memfitnah Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, kumohon. Dengarkan aku. Aku- aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Aku, mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau memilih orang yang salah." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini dia tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya sekarang". Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek kearah Baekhyun. "Kau sengaja memfitnah Kyungsoo agar aku berpaling bukan? Byun Baekhyun, kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan aku sama sekali tidak percaya akan ucapanmu. Kau seharusnya sadar posisimu. Kau hanya sahabatku. Tidak lebih" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku tahu Chan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Percayalah, aku juga sangat medukung hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Namun setelah semuanya, Kyungsoo telah menghianatimu Chan-"

"CUKUP BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Perkataan Baekhyun terputus karena bentakan Chanyeol. Bahkan beberapa murid kelasnya menatap mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sedih. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu bahwa ini yang akan terjadi. Tapi dia harus memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Aku kira kau adalah orang yang paling mendukung hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau egois Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatap kecewa kearah Baekhyun. "Kau salah Chanyeol. Aku sangat mendukung hubungan kalian. Kau lupa? Selama ini aku selalu membantumu mendapakan hatinya. Aku yang mendorongmu dari belakang saat kau ingin mendekatinya. Apa selama ini aku tak terlihat olehmu? Atau karena aku selalu ada dibelakangmu, kau tidak ingin menengok kearahku?" Chanyeol bungkam melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan seluruh tatapan sedihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan sialnya sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku cukup tahu diri dengan posisiku. Hanya sahabat dan itu tidak akan pernah lebih. Dari pada berusaha memilik, lebih baik membantu untuk kebahagiaan orang yang aku sayangi. Kau pikir mudah untukku menahan senyumku saat berada didepan kau dan Kyungsoo? Kau tahu rasanya? Seperti ingin berteriak dan memberi tahukanmu bahwa disini juga ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu, melebihi rasa cintamu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi aku memilih diam. Diam untuk kebaikan." Baekhyun mengutarakan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Tidak mudah memang. Apalagi sekarang cairan dari matanya sudah mendesak untuk meminta keluar.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin medengar apapun lagi. Kau sungguh mengecewakan"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Kanada." Memandang punggung Chanyeol.

"Dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Hiduplah dengan tenang, karena aku akan menjauh perlahan. Walaupun sangat sulit. Bertahanlah untuk cintamu. Dan saat itu kau akan sadar, betapa sulitnya mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai mu." Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang sudah turun sejak berbaliknya Chanyeol .

"Aku pergi. Jangan coba mencariku karena itu semua akan percuma." Baekhyun berjalan mundur perlahan. Ingin rasanya memeluk punggung tegap Chanyeol sangat lama tapi harus ia tahan. Daripada terjatuh, lebih baik berlari. Berusaha menemukan sang kakak yang ternyata sudah lama menunggunya.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" Kris bertanya saat Baekhyun sudah berada didepannya. "Ya. Aku ingin pulang sekarang hyung." Jawab Baekhyun. Dan Kris memeluk bahu Baekhyun, berjalan menuju parkiran. Memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

"Hyung, bisa kita berangkat menuju Kanada malam ini?" Baekhyun memadang keluar jendela. Berusaha mengusir ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Sungguh dia tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Mengapa cepat sekali berubah pikirannya? Bersabarlah. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat" Kris mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Aku ingin sekarang, hyung" Baekhyun tetap memaksa dan Kris mengehela napasnya. "Hm, baiklah. Setelah sampai rumah, bersiaplah. Jam sebelas malam ini kita akan langsung terbang ke Kanada" Kris tersenyum melihat adiknya tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"_Tao, kemungkinan besok siang aku sudah ada di bandara Kanada. Bersiaplah."_

"Kau berangkat sekarang ge? Kenapa berubah lagi?"

"_Ya, aku sudah berada di Incheon sayang. Entahlah, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan meminta ingin berangkat sekarang juga"_

"Jangan terlalu lelah ge. Suruh Baekhyun tidur jika sudah take off. Uri Baekhyunnie tidak boleh sakit"

"_Iya sayang. Saat ini saja dia sudah menaruh kepalanya di pundakku. Sepertinya lelah karena habis menghadiri festifal malam perpisahannya."_

"Jangan lupa untuk menyelimutinya, ge"

"_Disini seperti kau yang kakak kandungnya. Jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan kamar Baekhyun"_

"Tidak akan aku lupakan. Sehun bersedia membagi kamarnya"

"_Anak kecil itu"_

"Kris, dia adikku jika kau tidak lupa."

"_Ya, ya, ya. Dan dia sangat manja"_

"Haish. Sudahlah. Berhati-hati dijalan, oke?"

"_Baiklah baby. Pesawatnya sudah ingin take off. Aku tutup, bye"_

"Bye, ge"

Tao menaruh ponselnya di nakas setelah mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya dengan sang kekasih. "Ge, aku ingin tidur denganmu saja. Aku tidak ingin berbagi kamar dengan Baixian. Dia pasti sangat mengganggu" Sehun menggerutu. "Hei. Kau belum tahu betapa serunya berbagi kamar dengan Baixian. Dan jangan panggil dia Baixian. Dia tidak akan suka. Sehun"

"Heh, dasar. Aku tahu Baixian pasti sangat manja pada Kris gege." Sehun menaruh pekerjaan rumahnya pada lemari belajar. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau?" Tao mengusak rambut sehun dan tersenyum melihat adiknya merajuk.

"Baiklah. Ayo tidur."

Dan Sehunpun langsung mengambil posisi tidur yang menurutnya nyaman. Dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pengganggu ketenangannya. Baixian.

CHANYEOL SIDE

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Kanada"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kanada katanya? Itu sungguh sangat jauh. Ingin aku bertanya untuk memastikan pekataannya. Dan apa tadi katanya? Tidak usah mencariku?

Aku sangat ingin menyingkirkan ego ku dan membalikkan badanku untuk memeluknya. Kumohon ini semua adalah candaan. Semua yang ia ucapkan adalah candaan semata. Namun saat aku telah membalikkan tubuhku, Baekhyun sudah tak ada lagi. Sudah menghilang.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyaa. Janjinya ditepatinkan. Hehe. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf juga kalau masih ada typo yang sangat banyak mau dimunculin semua official couple nya. Tapi nanti kebanyakan cast, jadi bingung deh. Palingan Cuma nambah Luhan hahaa.

Yasudah. Keep review aja deh hehe.

Ohiyahh satu lagi.

Huaahhh makasih bangettt buat ka yutaaa (Yuta CBKSHH). Seneng deh ff aku dibaca sama kaka hehee. Mudah mudahan ga mengecewakan, walaupun ga sebagus karya kaka dan masih banyak typo yang pasti sangat mengganggu mata. Hehee. Eh ngomong-ngomong tau aja kalo aku suka Baekhyun disakitin. Emang hobinya nyebuat uke tersiksa kkk.

Fighting buat ff nya juga ya kaa^^

Dan buat perjalanan dari Seoul ke Kanada (Toronto) itu memakan waktu lebih dari 25 jam. Dan perbedaan waktu antara Seoul dan Kanada itu hampir 24 jam. Dan lagi Seoul itu lebih cepat satu hari dibanding Kanada. Jadi di Seoul udah hari senin, di Kanada baru hari minggu. Ngerti gaakk hehee. Jadi Kris otomatis nyampenya Siang. Ga salah kan yaa hehee XD.

PAII


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sacrifice Ch.3**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Kim JongIn**

** Byun Kevin (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, orang yang sangat kucintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berlari memasuki sebuah apartemen menekan beberapa kali bel nya. Tetapi tak ada satupun dari si penghuni apartemen itu yang menyahut atau membukakannya pintu.

"Ayolah Baekhyun! Buka pintunya!" Tak henti-hentinya Chanyeol menekan bel dan menggedor pintu kayu tersebut seolah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali ketika tetangga apartemen Baekhyun yang baru pulang dari kantornya, menegur Chanyeol atas keributan yang dia buat. Chanyeol sudah berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun semenjak malam festival tiga hari yang lalu tetapi selalu teralihkan dan bersambung pada mail box, berratus pesan yang sudah dikirim melalui e-mail untuk Baekhyun. Yang isi dari semua pesannya sama. Yang pada intinya menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau benar-benar pergi?" Chanyeol bermonolog. Tangannya sudah terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sudah lelah sepertinya menggedor pintu. Terbukti tangannya sudah membengkak dan memerah. Berjalan menjauhi apartemen Baekhyun.

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Kyungsoo dan pengakuan dari kekasihnya, yang sekarang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol tersadar, jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun adalah benar adanya. Dan di sangat menyesal tidak mendengarkan semua perkataan sahabatnya sekarang.

Ya karena penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan?

.

.

.

.

-FLASH BACK -

_Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah percaya pada Baekhyun jika saja kedua matanya tidak melihat secara langsung Kyungsoo yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Kai. Bukan hanya berpegangan tangan. Bahkan Chanyeol mengikuti kemana mereka berdua bergi. Beberapa kali dia melihat Kai mencium kening dan bibir Kyungsoo serta melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah._

_Tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan sana, Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan pada Kyungsoo._

'_Jika sudah puas bermesraan dengan kekasihmu, temui aku. Aku akan menunggu di rumahmu'._

_Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut dari Kyungsoo setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Chanyeol dan dia tidak bersembunyi sama sekali ketika Kyungsoo berputar untuk mencari sosoknya. Toh, Chanyeol berada jauh dari keduanya bukan. Dan tak lama Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan masuk._

'_Baikla Chan, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang'_

_Lalu Chanyeol pun juga membalas._

'_Tak usah terburu-buru, aku beri kau kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan kekasih barumu itu.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya dan keadaan didalamnya gelap gulita. Apa Chanyeol belum datang? Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk pulang secepat mungkin. Kyungsoo mulai merambat mencari saklar lampu nya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika seseorang yang pasti Chanyeol itu menerjangnya. Mengurungnya pada dinding yang ada dibelakangnya dan menyesap bibirnya._

"_Eumpp"_

_Kyungsoo bergumam tetapi tangannya tidak diam untuk menerima. Tangan kanannyanya terus memukul dada Chanyeol, sementara tangan kirinya meraba-raba berusaha mencari saklar_

'_Clock'_

_Dan akhirnya ruang tengah pun terang tersinari oleh cahaya lampu._

"_Umpph!"_

_Kyungsoo masih memberontak sedangkan Chanyeol makin gencar oleh ciumannya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat banyak emosi yang dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol, dan ia tidak suka ciuman ini._

_Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, akhirnya Chanyeol pun terdorong kebelakang._

"_Kenapak kau? Kasar sekali" Kyungsoo mengaduh, rahangnya pegal karena Chanyeol mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat._

"_Kau yang kenapa! Ada hubungan apa kau dengan lelaki tadi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bentakan dan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Ingin rasanya ia menghabisi Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Tetapi dia masih ingat kalau lelaki ini adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya._

"_Dia kekasihku! Seperti yang kau katakana dua jam yang lalu dengan ponselmu" Kyungsoo membalasnya tak kalah dingin. Toh diapun sudah ketahuan. Untuk apa menyangkal. "Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Kyung. Tetapi kau tega menduakanku" Nadanya melemah dan mulai menatap sendu seseorang didepannya._

"_Tidak, bukan dia selingkuhanku. Tapi kau, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menunduk, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. "Bukan dia yang kedua, tapi kau. Sebelum Baekhyun datang padaku, Kai sudah lebih dulu menjadi kekasihku."_

_Chanyeol bingun, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo. "Datang padamu? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Baekhyun datang padaku dan memberi tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku. Dia menceritakan semua tentangmu dan tentang kalian. Termasuk perasaannya padamu. Baekhyun memintaku, jika nanti kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku aku harus menerimanya. Karena mungkin dia tidak akan tinggal di Seoul lagi jika sudah lulus dan ingin melihat sahabatnya mendapatkan cintanya. Setiap hari dia mendatangiku dan memohon untuk menerima semua ajakan kencan darimu tentunya karenya dia belum tahu jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Melihat kesungguhannya, akupun menerima semuanya. Termasuk untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk. Dan seolah tersihir, Chanyeol mengikuti dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo._

"_Baekhyun sangat memperhatikanmu. Tapi sialnya sahabatnya ini tidak membalas perhatiannya. Aku hampir akan memutuskanmu karena setiap melihat Baekhyun yang juga memperhatikan kita selalu menahan senyumannya agar tidak luntur. Kau tidak sadar dengan semua itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam memikirkan semua perkataannya._

"_Kau memang lelaki yang tidak peka. Baekhyun mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi kebahagiaanmu. Yang hanya sahabatnya."_

"_Jadi selama ini aku telah menyianyiakannya? Dan mencintai orang yang salah?" Seketika Chanyeol mengingat kata-kata Baekhyun tempo hari. "Dan sekarang aku kehilangan orang yang sangat mencintaiku."_

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Chanyeol terasa kacau. Sering dimarahi sang ayah karena tidak juga mencari universitas. Setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengirim e-mail dan mengecek e-mail. Kalian tahu kan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan e-mailnya. Keluar kamar hanya jika rasa lapar sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

"Aku merindukanmu" Sepintas senyuman Baekhyun hadir dipikirannya. Dia sangat merindukan sipemilik senyum itu. Dan tanpa sadar, setiap harinya Baekhyun telah mengambil sedikit-sedikit hatinya. Dan sekarang, walaupun tidak yakin, Chanyeol mulai mengakui jika ia mulai mencintai Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ibunya sudah memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sayang. Ayo makan. Kau belum makan dari kemarin" sang ibu mengelus wajah sang anak yang hanya berbaring sambil terus memegang ponselnya. Chanyeol menjawab hanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Umma sudah menyiapkan universitas untukmu. Dan nantinya setelah lulus kau akan ditempatkan pada perusahaan appa." Sang ibu terus saja mengelus wajah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus kuliah jika nanti aku akan bekerja diperusahaan appa. Aku ini anaknya. Angkat saja aku langsung menjadi CEO" Chanyeol menjawab ketus. "Hei, menjadi CEO tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Appa ingin kau mempunyai bekal sebelum kau menggantikan posisi appa." Sunmi terkejut saat melihat anaknya mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ada apa sayang. Ceritalah pada umma. Umma pendengar yang baik" senyuman terus saja merekah pada bibir umma nya. "Aku merindukannya, umma" Lirih Chanyeol. "Jika merindukannya semangatlah untuk mencarinya. Temui Baekhyun" Sang umma mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan kasih sayang. Tahu bahwa saat ini anaknya telah terkena masalah percintaan. "Dia sangat jauh, umma. Aku tidak bisa menggapainya"

"Berusahalah. Baekhyun mungkin sedang menunggu waktu untuk kembali. Dan saat dia kembali, kau sudah bisa berdiri didepannya dengan gagah dan dewasa. Dan setelah menemukannya, bawa dia langsung kehadapan umma. Umma ingin memeluk seseorang yang dengan beraninya membuat anak umma satu-satunya yang keras kepala ini menjadi cengeng" Sunmi terkekeh memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang merajuk atas godaannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

-TORONTO, KANADA-

"Carilah kesibukan lain, Shi xun!" Teriakan melengking itu memenuhi kamar dua orang pemuda.

"Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu jika saja kau menerima permintaanku, Baixian" Shi xun atau bisa dipanggil Sehun itu terus saja menggelayut pada dengan Baekhyun dan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau itu! Lulus kuliah saja belum, sudah meminta untuk jadi asistenku. Minggirlah. Aku harus menyelesaikan desain ini, kau sungguh sangat mengganggu!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk lepas dari kungkungan Sehun. "Hanya asisten, tidak perlu lulus kuliah, hyung". Dan Sehun pun masih belum berhenti merengek. "Berhenti melakukan lah menjijikkan itu! Sana keluar dari kamarku!". "Kau tidak lupa kan, jika ini kamar kita?". Dan dengan segala kekuatannya, Baekhyun berhasil lepas dari Sehun dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Ah. Kau sangat kasar Baixian. Akan aku adukan pada Tao gege dan Kris gege!" dan setelah itu Sehun keluar dari kamar mereka. "Terus saja mengadu, dasar bocah!"

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena gangguan dari bocah yang selalu merengek menjadi asistennya itu.

Baekhyun berhasil lulus dari universitasnya dengan nilai yang sangat sempurna untuk fakultas yang ia pilih. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun telah memiliki usahanya sendiri. Pemilik sekaligus CEO dari Butik yang dia kelola di Kanada. Cabangnya tersebar seluruh penjuru Negara. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Kris. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak dan ingin berusaha membangun butiknya sendiri mulai dari nol. Tetapi Kris sangat terambisi melihat ketekunan adiknya dan berniat untuk mensukseskan segala usaha adiknya.

Makan malam sedang berlangsung. Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun terus menatapnya dengan senyum kemenangan dan Baekhyun hanya melengos tidak menatap bocah itu.

"Gege. Ayo katakana sekarang" Sehun memulai pembicaraan setelah semua piring kotor telah dibersihkan oleh Baekhyun dan sekarang mereka telah duduk di ruang tengah.

Kris menghela napasnya. "Baiklah-baiklah"

"Baekhyun, mulai besok Sehun akan jadi asistenmu" Ucap Kris.

"Apa hyung? Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin pekerjaanku diganggu oleh dia, Kris hyung" Kini Baekhyun lah yang merengek disertai dengan senyum kemenangan Sehun. "Aku yang akan menjamin jika Sehun tidak akan merepotkanmu, Baek" Tao menyahut. Sepertinya kedua sepasang suami istri ini telah dicuci otaknya oleh Setan Sehun itu.

"Ayolah ge. Dia hanya ingin menjadi asistenku karena melihat profil karyawanku yang ada di Cina." Baekhyun memandang sinis Sehun. "Ge, ayolah, kalian kan sudah janji padaku untuk membujuk si kerdil ini agar menerimaku sebagai asistennya, apapun alasannya". Tao dan Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Siapa yang kau panggil kerdil, bocah!". Baekhyun berteriak lagi.

"Tawaran pertama akan sangat panjang" Ucap tau terkekeh.

"Untuk satu box susu stroberi?" Kris memberikan penawarannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Satu box susu stroberi dan satu box buah stroberinya?"

Menggeleng kembali.

"Masing-masing dua box untuk susu dan buahnya?"

Baekhyun mulai bimbang.

"Baiklah, dua box susu stroberi, tiga box buah stroberi dan 5 jam selai stroberi"

Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibirnya, mulai menghayal jika ia memakan semuanya sendirian.

"Dan itu semua hanya untukmu"

Runtuh sudah. "Ah cukup!. Baiklah bocah itu boleh menjadi asistenku." Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kekamar. "Tetapi aku mau semua itu sekarang juga. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mau berpikir dua kali untuk menolaknya lagi" Dan pintu kamar Baekhyun pun tertutup.

"Ini" Kris melemparkan kartu kreditnya pada sehun. "Apa ini ge?" Tanya Sehun heran. "tentu saja kartu kredit."

"Iya, tapi apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja kau yang akan membeli semua pesanan Baekhyun." Kris mulai menyalakan TV dengan santainya. "A-apa? Aku?" Sehun menganga. "Tugasku sudah selesai, membeli pesanan Baekhyun tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita Sehun". Kris tertawa terbahak ketika melihat sehun Pingsan –pura-pura- didepannya.

Ya mau tidak mau, Sehunlah yang harus membeli semua itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

-Hari pertama-

"Sehun, ambilkan manekin di gudang. Aku membutuhkannya"

"Sehun, ambilkan jarum. Cepatlah, kau ini pemalas sekali."

"Sehun, tidak boleh ada bubble tea di butikku, jika baju-bajuku kotor terkena minumanmu bagaimana hah?"

"Sehun, letakkan manekin ini di etalase."

Seharian ini yang Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah memanggil nama Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Balas dendam rupanya. Sementara semua pegawai dibutiknya di persilahkan untuk membudakkan Sehun. Namun dibelakang Baekhyun, Sehun mengancam mereka. Dasar bocah nakal.

-Hari kedua-

"Sehun, jangan lakukan ini!"

"Sehun, jangan lakukan itu!"

"Sehun, letakkan yang benar!"

"Sehun, kembali kerumah, aku lupa membawa desain baju musim dingin. Dan aku minta untuk kau ambilkan"

Sabar Sehun, tinggal satu hari lagi masa trainee nya untuk jadi asisten resmi Baekhyun.

-Hari ketiga-

Sehun terkapar di sofa ruangan kerja Baekhyun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Akhirnya tugasnya hari ini selesai juga. Dan baru saja Baekhyun menyatakan jika ia telah resmi menjadi asisten Baekhyun. Dan rencana nya akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"Hyung, baixian hyung" Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Panggilan menjijikkan apa itu?" Baekhyun menyahut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari manekin didepannya serta kain merah maroon yang mulai dililitkan pada manekin itu.

"Baiklah, Baekhyunnie hyung. Sekarang bolehkah aku melihat data karyawan mu yang berada di cina?" Sehun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Oke, karena kau sudah menjadi asisten yang baik, kau boleh melihatnya dan memilikinya kalau mau. Ambil saja di laci mejaku." Baekhyun menunjuk mejanya dengan senyum. Sehun bekerja dengan penuh tanggung jawab rupanya. Tapi satu yang di benci Baekhyun. Mentang-mentang ini adalah butiknya, dengan seenak jidat Sehun berhenti dari universitasnya. Dengan alasan 'Aku sudah menjadi Asistemu'.

Sehun dengan secepat kilat mengambil Dokumen yang isinya adalah data dari orang yang diincarnya. Sepengetahuannya, orang ini adalah pegawai yang baru melamar untuk menjadi desainer Butik Baekhyun yang berada di cabang Cina.

**NAMA : LUHAN XI**

**TEMPAT, TANGGAL, LAHIR : HAIDIAN, 20 APRIL 1990**

**TINGGI : 178 CM**

**GOLONGAN DARAH : O**

**ZODIAK : TAURUS**

**E-MAIL : LuhanXiao **

Sehun membaca dengan teliti semua data-data Luhan dan menaruh dokumen itu didalam tasnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika ini jadi milikku?" Tanya Sehun. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mebuat copy nya." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

-SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN-

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan tempat CEO perusahaan majalah terkanal di Korea Selatan nya duduk berkuasa.

"Park sajangnim, ini adalah data-data dari seluruh desainer sukses di dunia yang kau minta" Sisekretaris menaruh dokumen itu diatas meja Sajangnimnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu setelah diperintahkan.

Park Chanyeol. Seperti yang kalian lihat. Dia telah menjadi CEO. Dengan watak tegas dan paling ditakuti oleh bawahannya. Tidak pernah senyum sama sekali dan jika dia kecewa dengan hasil kerja karyawannya, sudah pasti, tidak ada kata maaf untuk sang pegawai. Tetapi hari ini pekerjaannya sangat banyak dan lebih memilik melimpahkan semua tugasnya pada sekretarisnya, dan sekarang tugas baru datang lagi. Dia harus memilih desainer terkenal dan bagus yang baju nya akan ia pakai untuk pemotretan majalah nya dengan tema musim dinginnnya.

"Tugas-tugas brengsek! Tidak ada habisnya!" Chanyeol memaki tumpukan profil dari desainer-desainer itu lalu menyimpannya pada rak bersama dokumen-dokumen yang lainnya. Dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya, walaupun ini belum jam pulang kerjanya.

"Pekerjaan ini membuatku mual. Tak ada habisnya" Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju starbuks untuk menikmati kopi sore nya. Chanyeol menelpon seseorang untuk menemaninya meminum kopi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya orang yang ditunggupun datang dengan setelan jas yang masih melekat. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, jasnya ia tinggalkan didalam mobil, dasi yang ia longgarkan. Dak tercermin sedikitpun bahwa ia adalah seorang CEO yang berwibawa.

"Menunggu lama, sajangnim?" Seseorang itu duduk disamping Chanyeol "Tak usah se formal itu Jongin. Aku sudah muak dengan panggilan sajangnim yang aku dengar setiap harinya." Jongin pun terkekeh mendengar umpatan Chanyeol. "Haruskah aku membawa Kyungsoo untuk menghiburmu?" Tawar Jongin, yang tentunya hanya candaan.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau membawa sahabatku untuk berdiri didepanku saat ini juga." Chanyeol menyesap kopi panasnya."Pemuda Byun itu? Kau belum melupakannya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Jika setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya? Wajahnya bahkan selalu terbayang olehku. Bahkan saat ini saja aku seperti sedang melihatnya". Chanyeol menerawang jauh dan Jongin sudah bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Kurasa kau mulai gila Park."

.

.

.

.

TORONTO – KANADA

"Hyung, aku sudah mengirim profilmu dan Butik ini pada pengusaha majalah terbesar di Korea. Semoga kau lulus seleksi dan dipilih untuk menjadi desainer yang akan merancang baju musim dingin untuk perusahaan majalah itu. Jika kau diterima, maka kita akan menetap di Korea dalam waktu satu bulan"

Sehun membacakan informasi yang ia dapatkan, setelah mendaftarkan Baekhyun lewat e-mail butiknya dan mendapatkan konfirmasi bahwa profilnya telah diterima dan telah diproses, Sehun langsung mencetak balasan dari perusahaan majalah tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan rajin berdoa agar kita yang terpilih. Walaupun peluang kita hanya sedikit. Sekitar 1:1.000.000. Pasti sangat banyak desainer dunia yang juga mendaftarkan diri". Ya, Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk menjadi lebih terkenal lagi. Berusaha untuk menjadi desainer dunia yang sangat terkenal. Sudah berratus pasang gaun malam, pesta sampai gaun pengantin yang Baekhyun buat. Dan harganya juga tidak main-main. Satu gaun bisa berharga lebih dari $1.000.000 USD. Wow, nol yang banyak bukan? Tak sia-sia dia menjadi lulusan universitas terkenal di Kanada.

Sementara Sehun, dia benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan Baik. Tidak main-main. Dan Baekhyun suka dengan hasil kerja Sehun. Sehun sangat menjaga kinerjanya. Cukup tahu diri dengan posisinya yang satu tingkat lebih rendah dari Baekhyun. Namun tidak sama sekali melupakan niat awalnya untuk menjadi asisten Baekhyun.

Sehun sudah menghubungi desainer butiknya di Cina itu via e-mail, dengan embel-embel pekerjaan dari pusat butik yang dikelolanya. Dan pemuda itu selalu membalasnya. Terkadang pembicaraannya melenceng dari topik butik.

.

.

.

.

SEOUL – KOREA SELATAN.

Tak ada kata malas untuk Chanyeol hari ini. Karena kemarin dia sudah habis-habisan dimaki oleh ayahnya karena pekerjan yang terbengkalai. Mulai dari setumpuk dokumen penting tentang desainer yang akan bekerja untuk perusahaannya dengan tugas membuat 50 desain baju musim dingin dan akan bekerja diperusahaannya selama satu bulan atau bahkan bisa lebih.

"Ternyata sangat banyak peminat" Chanyeol memeriksa satu persatu profil desainer terkenal dan memisahkan profil yang menurutnya menarik yang nantinya akan diseleksi lagi olehnya.

Tetapi pandangannya terpaku ketika sebuah profil dari desainer asal kanada yang juga ikut mendaftarkan diri. Ngambil dokumen itu dan memeriksa dengan teliti apakah profil dari dokumen itu benar adanya. Dan ketika sudah dipastikan benar, Chanyeol langsung memisahkannya. Dan menyingkirkan kandidat desainer tadi dengan desainer pilihannya.

Senyum merekah dari bibinya. Ralat. Mungkin seringaian.

"I got you, Mr. Byun"

.

.

.

.

TORONTO – KANADA

"Hyung kau pasti tidak percaya dengan ini!"

Sehun memberitahukan Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu. Dia sudah membaca balasan e-mail dari Ceci magazine yang menyatakan bahwa Baekhyun terpilih menjadi desainer yang akan merancang baju musim dinginnya.

"Kau lolos, hyung! Kau di terima!" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda?" Dan sehun tidak menjawabnya dan langsung memberikan kertas hasil print dari balasan e-mailnya.

"Sehunnie! Aku sangat senang!" Kini Baekhyun yang memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Aku mengalahkan seluruh desainer terkenal didunia! Sungguh aku tidak percaya ini. Ngomong-ngomong siapa CEO nya? Aku tidak pernah tau."

"Mr. Park sajangnim." Sehun terdiam mengingat cerita terdahulu Baekhyun tentang masalalunya. Dan Sehun menyeringai.

"Mr. Chanyeol Park"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Eaaaa TBC! Udah fast belum nih? Ini adalah Chapter terpanjang yang aku buat! Wahhh dan ini nulis seharian penuh. Sebenernya nulisnya jg berenti-berenti. Tergantung mood. Dan akhir nya selesai jugaaa.

Ini kan ceye nya udah gedeee udah dewasaaa baeknya jugaaaa, Chapter depan boleh kan dikasih adegan NC?

Aku deg degan sendirii nawarinnya. Tapi klo ga ada yang mau NC gpp kok gpp hehee.

Tetep review yaaa. Terus bangkitin semangat aku buat fast update heheee.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan membosankan yaa

Yang berharap Ceye tersakiti, yaa semoga aja aku bisa buat ceye sengsara(?) hehee

PAII


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sacrifice Ch.3**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Do Kyungsoo**

** Kim JongIn**

** Byun Kevin (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, orang yang sangat kucintai setelah kedua orang tuaku. Park Chanyeol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh. Sehun, bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika CEO nya bernama Park Chanyeol? Aku tidak mau jika begini. Kau saja yang berangkat ke Korea" Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut tempat tidurnya. Perasaannya bimbang. Entah apakah ia harus menuju Korea kembali atau tidak. Belum merasa siap bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku ini hanya asistenmu jika kau tidak lupa". Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Masih berkutat pada laptopnya. Sedang mengurus beberapa e-mail pesanan gaun dari seorang konglomerat Kanada dan tentunya membalas e-mail dari Luhan. Sungguh pendekatan yang aneh.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. "Aku ada ide. Bagaimana jika aku mengutus desainerku yang lain untuk ke Korea. Didampingi olehmu juga, Sehun. Kau bisa berangkat bersama Luhan jika kau mau" Baekhyun bersemangat karena mendapatkan ide cemerlang seperti itu.

"Umurmu berapa saat ini? Kau sudah dewasa. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa membedakan urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Jangan sangkut pautkan perasaanmu pada pekerjaanmu. Kau harus profesional."

"Heh bocah. Kau sedang menasehatiku?". Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. Tapi ia berfikir, bahwa Sehun ada benarnya juga. Tapi tetap saja, ia belum siap. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Kita sudah akan berangkat ke Korea sekitar tiga hari lagi. Untuk urusan tiket pesawat dan tempat tinggal kita disana, semua sudah diurus dan difasilitasi oleh perusahaan itu. Kau harus membuat minimal 50 pasang model pakaian musim dingin. Dan kita akan menetap di Korea selama kurang lebih dua sampai tiga bulan. Dan mungkin saja pekerjaan kita tidak hanya membuat pakaian musim dingin, tapi musim panas juga" Sehun membacakan sebuah e-mail masuk dari CECI MAGAZINE.

"Aku bisa mati disana Sehun."

"Dan aku bisa bersenang senang diatas penderitaan mu. Hahaa. Aku akan memberi tahu Luhan bahwa dia punya pekerjaan di Korea denganku"

"Modus!"  
.

.

.

.

.

"Park sajangnim, Mr. Byun dan asistennya, Mr. Huang akan melakukan keberangkatan keKorea dua hari lagi. Dan saya sudah memberitahukan apartemen yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa bulan disini" Seorang perempuan cantik berdiri didepan Chanyeol, siapa lagi jika bukan sekretarisnya? Kang Seulgi.

"Kerja bagus. Kau sudah membeli apartemen dengan kelas atas kan? Aku ingin mereka nyaman selama bekerja denganku." Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan laptopnya sedang mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang butik-butik Baekhyun yang tersebar di seluruh negri. Chanyeol sempat kaget atas perubahan Baekhyun, apalagi kesuksesan Baekhyun. Walaupun dia tidak akan heran jika dibalik semua ini adalah Kris. Dia masih ingat sekali jika Kris sangat memanjakan Baekhyun dan memberikan apa saja kebutuhan yang Baekhyun pinta.

"Apa kita harus membelinya? Kurasa kita hanya menyiapkan tempat tinggal mereka selama dua bulan bukan, sajangnim?". Seulgi berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih saja sibuk degan laptopnya. Bahakan sepertinya ia tidak sadar sama sekali jika Seulgi sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku ingin membelinya. Kau tidak dengar perintahku? Ah ya, beli satu lagi apartemen disebelahnya. Yang satu aku yang akan tinggali.". "Dan menjauh dari sisiku sekarang juga. Kau bisa melanjutkan perkerjaanmu." Wah, sepertinya Park Chanyeol ini orang yang sangat peka sekali.

Seulgi langsung saja keluar dengan menghentak-hentakkan heels nya. Gagal lagi mendekati sajangnim nya ini. Sepertinya Seulgi belum mengetahui tentang orientasi sex Chanyeol. Ya, dia belum pernah melihat Chanyeol bermesraan dengan seorang lelaki tentunya.

Setelah kepergian Seulgi, Jongin memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dan langsung duduk disofa panjang yang tersedia disana. "Sepertinya sedang banyak kerjaan? Atau pura-pura menyibukkan diri?" Jongin menyindir Chanyeol yang MASIH saja sibuk dengan dunianya. Memperhatikan profil Baekhyun dan segala penghargaannya. Telah mengadakan Fashion week di New York dan beberapa Negara Asia. Sugguh pencapaian yang luar biasa.

"Tidak salah aku memilihihnya" Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kedatangan Jongin. "Hei, sajangnim". "APA LAGI KANG SEULGI?" Chanyeol berteriak pada Jongin –yang ia kira Seulgi-

"Hei apa suraku tedengar seperti perempuan itu? Aku ini lelaki Chanyeol. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu ternyata. Ckck" Jongin berdecak. Mendramatisir. " Kenapa tidak memberi tahu jika ingin datang?" Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan mematikan Laptopnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi temanku, apa itu salah? Dan sebenarnya ingin memberi tahu sesuatu." Ucap Jongin yang sekarang telah duduk di kursi depan meja Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?". "Istriku telah hamil tiga bulan! Dan aku sangat senang". Dengan anehnya, wajah Jongin berubah seperti seorang bocah yang mendapatkan mainan baru. "Akhirnya perjuanganmu selama tiga tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Selamat ya, kau harus menjaga Kyungsoo baik-baik." Chanyeol tersenyum, Jongin ini suami yang protektif sekali pasti saat mendengar Kyungsoo hamil, tingkat keprotektifannya akan menjadi over.

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena Jongin yang sangat tidak sabaran untuk menikahi Kyungsoo. Dan Chanyeolpun menghadiri acara itu. Setelah kejadian dimana Kyungsoo menceritakan yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun, Kyungsoo atau Jongin, keduanya tidak salah. Mereka hanya mencintai satu sama lain.

"Aku juga ada kabar gembira. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea." Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. Sudah membanyangkan wajah Baekhyun. "Wow, sungguh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia akan kembali ke Korea sebagai desainer untukku. Haha, aku hebat bukan?". Chanyeol mengambil dokumen profil butik Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada Jongin. "bagaimana Ceritanya dia bisa menjadi desainermu?" Jongin mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat isinya. "Wah, dia tambah cantik selama berada di Kanada" Jongin berdecak kagum tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari orang yang berada didepannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo." Chanyeol merebut kembali profil Baekhyun dan menyimpannya. "Oh ya, lusa dia akan datang. Kita akan melakukan rapat pertama. Kuharap kau datang. Dan bawa label majalah bulan ini. Aku ingin melihatnya". Si tegas Park Chanyeol sudah kembali ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat dan Negara. Baekhyun tetap saja bimbang. Apakah dia benar-benar akan berangkat ke Korea atau tidak. Sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha menghubungi Luhan yang jauh disana.

"Jangan gunakan e-mail perusahaan untuk bermain-main Sehun." Ya sepertinya Sehun juga tidak mendengarkannya.

Sehun masih saja memegang laptopnya untuk memebalas e-mail Luhan.

**To: LuhanXiao **

**Subject : -**

**E-mail : Ada pekerjaan untukmu. Kau akan membantu Byun Baekhyun di Korea lusa. Kau sudah harus pergi kesana esoknya. Aku menunggumu, setelah sampai di bandara segera kabari aku. Aku yang akan menjemputmu.**

**To: Byunexclusive **

**Subject : Re**

**E-mail : Tuan Byun? Ah, baiklah. Saya akan melakukan keberangkatan ke Korea sesuai dengan perintah anda. Dan saya akan mengabari anda.**

**To: LuhanXiao **

**Subject : Re**

**E-mail : Bisa aku meminta kontakmu? Agar mudah untuk mengabarkanmu nantinya. Dan lagi, kau harus membawa semua pesananku. Aku sudah lama tidak merasakannya. Maaf merepotkanmu.**

**To: Byunexclusive **

**Subject : Re**

**E-mail : Baiklah tuan. Ini kontak saya xxxx**

"Akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Hahaha." Setelah mencatat nomer ponsel Luhan, Sehun langsung menutup laptopnya dan mempersiapkan baju dan semua perlengkapannya selama berada di Korea nantinya. "Hyung. Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Kau ini lelet sekali" Sehun mengeluarkan juga Kopor Baekhyun dan meletakkannya didekat Baekhyun. Dan tak lama Kris memasuki kamarnya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa belum siap-siap? Jangan mengulur waktu. Siapkan sekarang untuk memeriksa apa saja yang perlu dibawa" Kris duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Hyung, aku belum siap" Baekhyun merengek pada Kris. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus profesional. Kau ini ingin kesana karena urusan pekerjan bukan? Jadi aku harap kau bisa melaluinya" Kris mengusak kepala Baekhyun dan setelahnya mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mulai memebereskan pakaian dan segala yang diperlukan.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat menuju Korea. Kris dan Tao mengantar Baekhun dan Sehun ke bandara dan mengucapkan salam, memberikan beberapa pesan selama mereka berada di Korea. "Jangan merepotkan Baekhyun. Ingat itu Sehun." Tao mengelus pipi Sehun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Jangan lupa mengabarkan aku jika kalian sudah mendarat. Dan kau harus memberi laporan padaku jika terjadi sesuati disana. Oke?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Kris. "Baiklah hyung, Tao gege, sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan take off. Kami pergi dulu. Aku akan merindukan kalian". Baekhyun kini memeluk Tao dan setelahnya mereka harus segera memasuki pesawat.

Didalam pesawatpun Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Sedangkan Sehun sudah terlelap sedari tadi. Apa yang ia harus lakukan jika nanti sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Bagaimana dia harus mengatur mimic wajahnya dihadapan Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengatur napasnya. Karena sekarang dia mulai sesak napas. Baru membayangkannya saja dia sudah begini. Apalagi jika benar-benar sudah berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol. Sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha menghindari Chanyeol. E-mail nya pun tak pernah ia balas. Dan berakhir mengganti alamat e-mailnya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tiba di bandara Incheon. Berjalan sambil mengawasi kesegala arah, berharap bahwa yang menjemputnya bukan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun pun merindukan Chanyeol. Seperti apa wajah Chanyeol sekarang? Dan apakah Chanyeol masih membencinya? Apakah Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkumpul jadi satu dalam otaknya. Sampai semuanya buyar saat suara Sehun terdengar.

"Hyung, sepertinya itu jemputan kita" Sehun melihat seorang lelaki berpakaian formal sambil mengangkat kertas putih bertuliskan 'Mr. Byun &amp; Mr. Huang – CECI MAGAZINE' dan saat mereka mendekat dan memberikan kartu identitas, orang tersebut langsung menuntun mereka menuju sebuah limosin. Sunggun penyambutan yang sangat berlebihan. Sebuah Limosin untuk seorang Desainer. Ya desainer yang sangat istimewa.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki yang menjemput Sehun dan Baekyun di bandara tadi langsung mengantar mereka menuju apartemen dan memberikan jadwal pertama mereka.

"Tuan, kalian akan melaksanakan meeting pertama pada jam dua siang. Seusai istirahat kantor. Sesuai pesan Park sajangnim, diharapkan kalian tidak akan terlambat." Dan setelahnya leleki itu pergi. Baekhyun merasa beruntung bahwa yang menjemputnya bukanlah Park Chanyeol. Dan tak lama mereka memasuki apartemennya, seorang petugas mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Sungguh sudah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa agar Sehun dan Baekhyun merasa nyaman selama tinggal di Korea.

"Hyung, ayo kita makan. Setelah makan istirahatlah sebentar setelah itu siapkan-file-file yang akan kau presentasikan didepan Park sajangnim" Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Sementara Baekhyun sudah mulai sakit perut memikirkan presentasinya, lebih tepatnya memikirkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen?"

"_Sudah sajangnim. Mereka sudah mendarat sejak tadi pagi"_

"Baiklah. Kerjamu bagus"

Chanyeol menutup sambungannya dengan supir pribadinya. Kemarin Chanyeol menyuruh supirnya sendiri untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan Sehun di bandara. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Sungguh sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

"Bagaimana wajah aslinya? Apakah ada perubahan? Apa dia bermetamorfosis?" Chanyeol mulai melantur tidak jelas.

Sedikit melirik jam, sudah pukul 12.40. semakin mendekati waktu meeting. Memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di ruangannya dan membersihkan diri. Ingin tampil segar dan bersinar di hadapan Baekyuhyun. Mengganti kemeja nya dengan yang baru agar lebih rapih dan bagus dilhat. Sungguh-sungguh ingin menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan penampilan, Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju ruang meeting nya diikuti dengan Jongin dibelakangnya. "Jongin, supirku sudah menjemput mereka?". "Sudah sajangnim. Kim ajusshi sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu, mungkin sekarang sedang berada diperjalanan menuju kemari". Jongin menaruh semua dokumen-dokumennya diatas meja rapat.

Tak lama, pintu diketuk dan masuklah dua orang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Selama memasuki ruangan meeting, Baekhyun terus saja menunduk dan Sehun berjalan didepannya.

"Selamat datang Mr. Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Sehun" Jongin membungkukkan bandannya. "Silahkan duduk dan mari kita mulai meeting pertama kita." Baekhyun dan Sehunpun duduk.

"Sesuai dengan kesepakatan bersama, Mr. Byun akan membuat kurang lebih 50 desain baju musim dingin dan kemungkinan baju musim panas juga. Dan semua baju itu akan dipasarkan dengan cara fashion week dan pemotretan majalah. Untuk Fashion week akan di handle oleh sekretaris Kang, sedangkan untuk pemotretan majalah akan di handle langsung oleh Park sajangnim" Jongin memulai.

"Ya kami mengerti. Kami juga membawa beberapa sample untuk desain baju musim dingin" Sehun menunjukkan beberapa desain baju yang sudah dibuat oleh Baekhyun selama di kanada. Memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk ini. "Tenang, semua desain yang ada disini belum pernah dibuat dan dipasarkan. Kami membuatnya khusus untuk majalah ini"

"Baiklah. Untuk baju musim dingin aku ingin setengahnya untuk baju pria. Dan untuk musim panas saya ingin hampir semuanya untuk pria. Karena model untuk semua desain adalah dua orang pria." Chanyeol bersedekap, tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingun dari Jongin. "Jongin. Ada perubahan. Batalkan semua model pria untuk memotretan, dan untuk model wanitanya gunakan Yoona, Jessica, Krystal, dan Wendy saja."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan model pria, sajangnim?" Kalau saja ini bukan meeting penting, Jongin sudah memukul dengan sangat keras kepala Chanyeol ini.

"Yang menggantikan model prianya adalah aku sendiri. Dan aku ingin-" Chanyeol menatap penuh mata Baekhun yang salah tingkah di tatapnya. "Mr. Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjadi partneku" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya. Merasa puas melihat wajah terkejut bukan main dari Baekhyun. "Apa? Tuan Park, ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian sebelumnya" Baekhyun menyuarakan protesannya. "Ya saya tahu. Dan saya sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan. Meeting berakhir. Pekerjaanmu dimulai besok Byun Baekhyun. Jongin sudah menyiapkan ruang kerjamu untuk membuat semua pakaian. Dan kau akan selalu berada dibawah pengawasanku"

Ucapan final Chanyeol mengakhiri rapat diikuti dengan keluarnya Chanyeol dari ruang rapat.

_Masih saja egois seperti dulu_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil perusahaan diparkir. Sehun sudah lebih dulu berada disana dan menunggu Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Sehun dipersilahkan pulang dan memulai kerjanya pada hari esok mulai pagi efektif seperti peraturan Ceci Magazine.

Setelah berhasil memasuki lobby, seseorang memanggilnya dan seketika seluruh pergerakannya terhenti, tubuhnya mulai kaku setelah mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol, berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiam diri di tengah lobby. Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri dihadapan Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang terus menunduk, akhirnya Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Menghiraukan tatapan heran dari karyawan-karyawannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Baekhyun dan mempererat pelukannya. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai rasanya ingin mati." Baekhyun merasa tangannya membeku. Tak bisa membalas pelukan Canyeol walau ia sangat ingin. Sangat nyaman berada didalam pelukannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakannya? Sungguh sangat lama.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan bingung setelah Baekhyun memutuskan kontaknya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu. Sahabatku" Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol. Ada yang berubah, namun Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya. "Sahabat?" Chanyeol membeo. "Ya, bukankah kita hanya sahabat?" Baekhyun berusaha menjaga kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengingat kembali perlakuannya enam tahun lalu saat Baekhyun memberitahukan bahwa Kyungsoo berselingkuh.

"Maafkan aku, Baek" Chanyeol ingin memeluk Baekhyun kembali, tapi Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya. "Jangan seperti ini. Sahabat tidak melakukannya. Kyungsoo bisa salah paham jika melihatnya, bagaimana jika ia mempunyai pikiran pendek sepertiku". Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Sehun datang dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Maaf Sehun. Ada sedikit keperluan dengan Park sajangnim." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Sehun-ssi, Baekhyun akan pulang bersamaku. Aku yang akan mengantarnya" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun namun Sehun segera menepisnya.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Baekhyun hyung akan tetap pulang bersamaku. Kami permisi." Dengan angkuhnya Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol, menghiraukan tatapan marah dari Chanyeol.

"Dan jangan mengganggu kekasihku lagi, Park sajangnim" Sehun menyeringai

-WHAT!-

.

.

.

.

Luhan memeriksa ponselnya, karena barusaja mendapat pesan masuk. Luhan sudah bisa menebaknya, siapa lagi yang mengirimnya pesan singkat setiap saat selain sajangnimnya yang ia ketahui bernama Sehun.

Sebenarnya ini sangat mengganggu. Bagaimana bisa atasannya ini mengirimkannya pesan setiap lima menit sekali? Apakah dia tidak punya urusan lain? Tidak ada kerjaan lain?. Dan sekarang Luhan sedang mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya selama berada di Korea. Inipun atas perintah sajangnimnya. Dia ditugaskan untuk membantu CEO dari butik ByunExclusive.

"Mentang-mentang atasan, seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh orang. Memangnya dia pikir ke Korea itu mudah? Harus mengurus Visa dan segala macam. Belum lagi harus kerja ekstra menyelesaikan desain bajuku" Luhan terus menggerutu. Tapi tidak dipungkiri jika Luhan sedikit takut menghadapi atasannya nanti. Bagaimana jika dia keceplosan bicara yang tidak-tidak? Akan hancur citranya.

Luhan mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya. Tersenyum dan menciumnya.

"Hai, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat menuju Korea. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil tetap menandang foto ditangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan mencium foto tersebut dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam dompetnya. Agar tidak mudah hilang, Luhan memang selalu menyimpannya dan membawanya kemana-mana.

Setelah itu, Luhan bergegas menuju bandara dan mengabarkan atasannya jika ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Korea. Beruntungnya Luhan karena sesampainya ia di Korea, ia tidak akan sendiri melainkan dijemput langsung oleh sajangnim kurang kerjaannya. Ya, Luhan akui jika sajangnimnya ini sedikit tampan. Namun ada sedikit kadar kebodohan diwajahnya yang membuat Luhan selalu ingin tertawa jika mlihat foto-foto sajangnimnya.

Selama berkomunikasi dengan Sehun, Luhan memberikan semua akun social medianya. Itu juga atas permintaan Sehun. Mereka saling memfollow dan follow back. Tak jarang, Luhan men-stalk akun sns Sehun. Dan didalamnya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang sajangnim yang terhormat. Foto-foto yang sungguh menurut Luhan sangat menggelikan, namun tak banyak juga foto dengan pose yang sangat menawan.

"Dari wajahnya, sepertinya Byun sajangnim terlihat lebih sopan daripada Sehun. Wajahnya juga manis. Hm, sedikit mirip dengan sajangnim kurang kerjaan ini. Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Luhan sedang men-stalk akun sns Baekhyun ternyata. "Tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun, Byun sajangnim juga sangat konyol. Oh, dia suka puppy juga? Sepertinya menjadikannya teman mengobrol akan menyenangkan" Luhan tersenyum-senyum saat melihat pose-pose konyol Baekhyun yang malah terlihat imut. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun.

"Ah, ternyata Byun sajangnim mempunyai kakak laki-laki"

Setelah puas mengotak-atik akun para atasannya, Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Karena sebentar lagi akan take off.

"Im coming"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu hyung, bagaimana ekspresi Park Chanyeol saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kekasihku? Ah, kau pasti tidak tahu. Harusnya kau lihat wajahnya. Matanya yang membola, kupingnya seakan tertarik keatas saking terkejutnya dan hidungnya yang kembang-kempis. Hahaha"

Sehun terus mentertawakan ekspresi terkejut Chanyeol sambil menarik kupingnya keatas, mempraktikkan bagaimana kuping Chanyeol yang kekatas saat terkejut. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memandang datar kearah Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan tertawanya. Sungguh tidak tahu tempat. Mereka bahkan baru selesai makan malam. Piring-piringnya saja belum dibereskan.

"Dasar setan. Untuk apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?" Baekhyun masih memandang datar wajah Sehun yang sekarang sudah memerah. Efek kebanyakan tertawa.

"Mengerjai orang sangat menyenangkan hyung. Dan mendengar dari ceritamu, orang seperti Chanyeol memang pantas mendapat balasannya. Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya menderita seperti yang kau alami dulu."

Baekhyun menghiraukan jawaban Sehun dan mulai membereskan piring-piring kotornya dan mencucinya. Baekhyun tidak suka balas dendam. Bagaimana bisa ia balas dendam, jika hatinya saja masih bergetar untuk Chanyeol. Dan bodohnya, Baekhyun masih mengharapkan Chanyeol. Walau besar kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, Baixian. Kau mendengarku?". Yah, karena melamun, Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah berada didekatnya dan menatapnya.

"Sialan, kau mengejutkanku!" Baekhyun memaki Sehun dan hampir saja melempar piring yang sudah bersih ke wajah Sehun. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku tidak ini Baixianku sedih. Kau hyung kesayanganku" Sehun memeluk bahu Baekhyun dan mencium pelipis Baekhyun, setelah itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Dasar setan". Namun akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum juga. "Aku juga menyayangimu". Lalu Baekhyun membuat gerakan seolah-olah dia sedang mencium kening sehun sambil berjinjit.

.

.

.

.

Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika putranya akan kembali menjadi pendiam sama seperti pertama kali kehilangan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya sang ibu sendiri yang harus bertanya. Chanyeol kembali mengurung diri dikamarnya. Melewatkan makan malamnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang" Sang ibu duduk disebelah putranya dan sang putra melebahkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan ibunya. "Dia sudah kembali, umma. Aku yang membawanya kembali." Chanyeol menyamankan kepalanya diatas pangkuan ummanya.

"Baekhyun? Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini? Harusnya kau senang kan". Chanyeol merasa nyaman saat umma nya mengelus rambutnya. "Dia tidak sendiri umma. Dia bersama seseorang. Tingginya hampir menyamaiku, rambutnya berwarna hitam, dan lumayan tampan, tapi masih tetap lebih tampan aku". Ohh, Chanyeol sedang merajuk rupanya. "umurmu berapa sekarang?" Tanya sang ibu. "Umma lupa dengan ummur anak sendiri? Ohh betapa menyedihkannya aku." Dan tak lama sebuah sentilan kecil mendarat didahinya. "Aku bertanya serius. Berapa umurmu sekarang, huh?". Kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Dua puluh lima". Chanyeol menjawab dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, sudah dua puluh lima tahun. Kau sudah dewasa bukan? Orang dewasa itu harus berani mengambil suatu keputusan dan optimis untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Kau menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi kekasihmu? Berarti kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Jangan merajuk seperti ini. Baru kekasih orang, di ff punya masternim sebelah, suami orang mau direbut(?)*digampar kayuta*-."

Seolah mendapat petunjuk, Chanyeol dengan secepat kilat bangun dari acara tiduran dipangkuan umma nya. Dan terburu-buru memakai baju dengan rapih serta mengambil beberapa pakaian dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuh kopor yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Kau mau kabur? Dasar anak nakal"

"Tidak umma. Aku akan tinggal di apartemen yang baru aku beli. Letaknya bersebelahan dengan apartemen Baekhyun dan kekasihnya. Dan aku akan mendapatkannya". Mendengar itu, sang umma hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Setidaknya, makanlah dulu. Umma sudah menyiapkannya dibawah." Nonya Park membantu Chanyeol melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam kopor.

"Baiklah umma"

Setelah memakan makan malamnya, Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju apartemennya dan tak lupa pamit pada ayahnya. Sempat mendapat omelan karena lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen, namun Chanyeol memberikan alasan 'Karena jarak dari apartemenku lumayan dekat dengan kantor'. Dan sudah mendapat ijin dari tuan Park.

Dilain tempat, Luhan sedang menunggu Sehun yang katanya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Ya, Luhan sudah mendarat di Korea dan sesuai perintah, Luhan mengabari Sehun. Sekitar tiga puluh menit Luhan menunggu, akhirhnya Sehun datang juga.

_Ternyata tinggi. Dan jauh dari ekspektasiku. Tapi wajahnya tetap saja 'lawak'_

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ada sedikit perdebatan kecil dengan Baekhyun hyung tentang desainnya". Sehun menyeret kopor Luhan dan berjalan mendahului dengan Luhan yang tetap berada dibelakangnya.

"Ternyata Byun sajangnim pekerja yang giat. Sudah larut tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya." Luhan terus mengintili Sehun dari belakang, sampai pada sebuh mobil hitam. Sedikit info, Chanyeol meminjamkan mobil kantor padanya selama bekerja pada perusahaannya. Untuk akses dari apartemennya menuju kantor, begitupun sebaliknya.

Luhan dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang. Lalu barang-barangnya berada di bagasi mobil atasannya. "Um, kalau boleh tahu. Aku akan berada disini berapa lama?" Luhan bertanya karena sebelumnya memang belum diberitahu dengan pasti berapa lama ia akan menetap diKorea.

"Sekitar dua bulan sampai pekerjaan Baekhyun hyung selesai. Dan tugasmu adalah membantunya mengerjakan desain-desain itu. Dan tambahan liburan selama satu bulan yang akan aku berikan untukmu. Tentusaja berlibur bersamaku. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan"

_Dasar cerewet, seenaknya saja dia bicara seperti itu. Apa dia tidak punya kesibukan lain? Dasar kurang kerjaan._

Luhan menggerutu didalam hati. Dan untungnya, Luhan bisa menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar melalui mulutnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah aprtemen mewah. Luhan turun dari mobil setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Sehun. Ternyata sajangnimnya ini baik sekali. Sehun berjalan disamping Luhan sambil tetap menyeret kopornya, sementara Luhan membawa tas jinjingannya sendiri. Agar tidak terlalu merepotkan sajangnimnya.

Saat Sehun sudah mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, dia melihat seseorang yang keluar dari apartemen sebelahnya. Tidak terlalu penting memang. Tapi setelah melihat siapa orang tersebut, seketika senyuman sinis terukir dari bibir Sehun. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sehun mulai berakting menjadi orang baik-baik yang bertemu dengan partner kerjanya.

"Saya baru tahu jika sajangnim tinggal disebelah apartemen ini."

Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghirauan sapaan hangat Sehun. Mendekati Shun dan berdiri disampingnya.

Sedikit berbisik kearah Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keluar apartemen. Sehunpun mengembangkan kembali smirknya.

"Aku sangat tertarik" Setelahnya, Sehun menyusul Luhan yang sudah memasuki apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

"_Mari bersaing secara sehat dan jantan. Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darimu"_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ehhh, gaada yang terlalu nungguin NC kan disinihh/? Maksudku NC dichapter depan itu bisa Chapter depan, Chapterdepannya lagi dan lagi/?**

**/dikeroyok massa/ maapkan dakuuu. Daku bukan php kyk author ff sebelah yang ga update-update. Ff nya udah lumutan. Judul ff nya My –BROKEN- Family. /woy itu ff lu sendiri pea/ kkk.**

**Kayaknya agak gimana gituh kalo langsung dikasih NCan.**

**Hmm, sebenernya dari dulu ga pernah ngarepin review yang bejibun. Tapi kalo ngeliat ff-ff masternim, author-author pemes yang lain, suka iri litanya. Hiks/?. Tapi kembali lagiii. Daku Cuma author amatir yang ff nya ga banyak diliat orang /padahal suka miris ngeliat statistic readers ff ku/.**

**Kkk yaudahh. Tungguin ajaaa lanjutannyaa hehee. Love you masternim-masternimku (specially Ka Yuta) yang sudah memeberikan insprirasi-inspirasi menarik lainnya/?. **

**Ohiyah, aku juga lagi butuh banyak stok ff chanbaek nih/?, karena stokku habis/?. Bagi yang punya ff atau tau ff chanbaek dari masternim lainnya, bisalahh di rekomendasiin ke akuu hehee.**

**Last! Aku buka olshop. Udah lumayan lama sihh. Boleh dongg numpang iklan disinii?**

**Hehe, aku lagi buka paket goodie bag kpop. Temanya '2015/WINTER/EXO SING FOR YOU' isi paket kpop goodie bag nya ada tote bag, t-shirt, sticker, unoff postcard, jam, dan bantal. Banyak yang minat gaa? Dan buat 12 pemesan pertama dan sudah dipastikan beli, akan dapet special price + gift dari aku. Silahkan dilihat-lihat dulu paketnya di ig olshopku ini link nya**

**IG: kuma_shoppu ( kuma_shoppu)**

**LINE : /ti/p/%40stj2506l ( stj2506l)**

**Akun nya ka yuta tadi gasengaja ke follow hehee.**

**Last!  
**

**PAIII^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Sacrifice Ch.5**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim JongIn**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan **

**Byun Kevin a.k.a Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yi Fan (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: (NEW) Sahabat jadi cinta. Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun, bisakah Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menyerah dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana dengan seseorang yang ia anggap saingannya? Huang Sehun. Serta desainer Cantik, Xi Luhan?. ****"****Mari bersaing secara sehat dan akan merebut Baekhyun darimu".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sialan, mau cari dimana malam-malam begini? Aku lapar sekali, kalau begitu tadi aku ambil saja makanan dari rumah umma" Park Chanyeol terus saja merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa membeli bahan-bahan untuk persediaan makanannya. Dia bisa memasak tentu saja. Hanya bahannya saja yang tidak ada.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya Chanyeol menemui sebuah kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari memutuskan untuk makan disana. Dan bersiap esok pagi perutnya akan melilit.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Byun sajangnim" Lelaki cantik itu membungkuk didepan atasannya, merasa harus sopan karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka. "Ah, Luhan-ssi?Selamat aku tidak bisa menyewakan apartemen lagi, jujur saja inipun aku tak menyewanya sendiri hehe." Baekhyun berusaha menampilkan keceriaannya dihadapan salah satu karyawannya dari Beijing ini. "Ah, haruskah aku memanggilmu Luhan gege? Mengingat ternyata kau lebih tua dariku". Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yah memang kenyatannya dia lebih tua bukan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Byun sajangnim". Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersenyum. "Ani, jangan seformal itu padaku ge, panggil saja aku Baekhyun, tak usah ada embel-embel sajangnim dibelakangku." Dilain tempat duduk ada Sehun yang tidak melepas pandangannya dari Luhan sejak pertama kali memasuki apartemen, bukannya tidak menyadari, hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin balas menatapnya, pandangan sajangnim yang satu ini seakan akan ingin memakan dirinya hidup-hidup. Masalahnya bukan pandangan memuja, melainkan pandangan Luhan merinding saat itu juga.

"Karena hanya ada dua kamar, gege akan tidur dikamarku"

"Yak!Byun!"

"Karena kalau gege sekamar dengannya, aku yakin gege tidak akan selamat". Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya saat ini juga karena melihat wajah Sehun yang seakan-akan ingin mencakarnya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah bersiap menuju gedung kantor tempat mereka akan bekerja siang ini. Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai.

"Ge, bantu aku untuk memotong bahan ini dan kau Sehun, sekarang kau harus keruangan Chanyeol untuk memberikan laporan desain bulan berkasnya, kau sudah hapal perinciannya bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa harus aku? Kan kau yang membuat desainnya. Seharusnya kau yang menjelaskannya sendiri pada si Park itu" Sungut Sehun tetapi tetap menerima berkas berisi gambar-gambar busana yang sudah Baekhyun buat untuk musim semi. Sementara Luhan, ia sedang melaksanakan tugasnya memotong bahan-bahan yang nantinya akan ditempelkan ke manikin dan akan menghasilkan sebuah busana yang indah. Busana musim semi pertama berwarna biru.

Sehun berjaln menuju ruangan Chanyeol dengan santai tapi tak lupa untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Otaknya masih waras untuk tidak melupakan bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah rekan bisnis barunya dan harus memberikan kesan baik. Walau sebenarnya tidak juga.

"Selamat siang Park sajangnim, saya membawakan hasil dari rancangan Baekhyun untuk musim ini" Sehun menyerahkan berkas-berkas tersebut dan Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Aku ingin ada perubahan" Ucapnya setelah melihat semua desai baju dari kertas tersebut. _Memangnya kau pikir mudah membuat desain-desain itu, hah!. _Sungut Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku ingin baju-baju wanita ini diganti dengan baju pria. Kalau tidak salah, kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini di awal pertemuan kalau kita akan memakai model pria dan sepertinya desainer kalian tidak begitu bodoh untuk mengartikan bahwa yang harus dia buat adalah baju-baju untuk pria." Dalam hati, Sehun sudah mengucapkan beribu sumpah serapah untuk orang yang berada didepannya ini.

"Baik sajangnim. Akan saya sampaikan" Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan orang yang sangat menyebalkan, Sehun mulai beranjak keluar sebelum sebuah suara menginstruksikannya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Maaf?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Ah soal itu." Sehun mengukir sebuah senyum miring –smirk- tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Sejak pertama kali Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya di Canada, sejak pertama kali Baekhyun memasuki universitas yang dama denganku. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatnya tersenyum. Kau tahu?Senyumannya sangan mempesona" Bohong. Tentu saja Sehun bohong. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengumpat didalam hati.

"Kau yakin dia benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Kau pikir untuk apa dia mempertahankan hubungan kami yang akan beranjak tujuh tahun? Dia sangat-sangat mencintaiku" lagi, Sehun ber smirk ria.

"Kau tahu, sebelum dia mencintaimu, dia lebih dulu mencintaiku. Cinta pertama tidak akan begitu mudah dilupakan bukan?" Chanyeol membalas senyuman Sehun dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Memang betul, tapi kini kenyataannya dia telah menjadi milikku. Aku permisi sajangnim"

Setelah Sehun meninggalkan ruangannya chanyeol langsung menggebrak meja. Emosinya tersulut karena mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi. "Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya. Lihat saja, aku akan merebut Baekhyun kembali. Dan aku sangat tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintaiku".

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi? Sial, dia tetap saja seperti itu. Selalu seenaknya, mengambil keputusan sendiri, bertindak egois. Capek-capek aku membuat semua desain itu tapi seenak jidatnya ia menyuruh mengubah hampir seluruh desainnya. Dia pikir aku ini robot melukis apa." Baekhyun terus menggerutu, mengomeli seorang Park Chanyeol, sahabat lamanya yang sikap nya masih tidak ada perubahan. Saat ini Baekhyun berada di toilet untuk mengatasi masalah buang air kecilnya dan karena sedari tadi sibuk menggerutu, Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar ternyata ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam toilet juga.

"Sajangnim memang seperti itu orangnya." Ucap orang itu.

"Ya memang seperti kau tahu saja, bahkan dulu dia lebih menyebalkan dari ini." Baekhyun masih sibuk didepan cermin sambil membasuh wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu sajangnim bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan dari ini?"

"Ya, bahkan berkali-kali lipat menyebalkannya. Rasanya aku ingin menjitaknya atau menoyor keningnya. Kalau saja aku sampai. Hh." Dan setelah mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah cermin, seketika matanya membola melihat siapa orang yang sedari tadi diajak berbicara.

"Ch-Chanyeol?!"

"hmm, seenaknya, mengambil keputusan sendiri, egois, bahkan bisa lebih menyebalkan. Dan apa tadi? Ah ya, seenak jidat. Kau pikir menjadi jidat itu enak"

Baekhyun masih bungkam, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Meminta maaf? Atau malah melawan? Seperti kebiasaannya dulu bersama Chanyeol, dan akan berujung dengan perdebatan tidak penting seperti tinggi badan misalnya. Sementara Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak cerewet, pemarah, selalu ingin menang, merasa paling benar. Dan satu lagi, masih lebih pendek dariku." Benar kan?. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun di cermin yang sudah memerah siap meledakkan emosi. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan sensitive jika itu menyangkut tinggi badannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berbalik dan bersiap untuk meneriakkan suaranya tapi seketika bungkam karena menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sangat dekat, bahkan sampai wajah Baekhyun menyentuk dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, dan aku yakin tidak ada yang berubah darimu walau kita tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya kebelakang, mengingat dia tidak bisa mundur karena terhalang westafel.

"Y-yak!"

Chanyeol makin memajukan wajahnya hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun. "Kau tetap manis, cantik, bersih dan semakin putih. Kris benar-benar memperhatikanmu." Mengelus wajah Baekhyun, dalam hati tetap mengagumi kecantikan Baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa wajah Baekhyun memerah bak kepiting rebus saat mendengar pujuan Chanyeol barusan dan itu menggelitik perut Chanyeol untuk segera tertawa.

"Manisnya"

_"__Kau tidak boleh jatuh lagi. Dia sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo dan disini kau adalah kekasih pura-puraku hyung." _Perkataan Sehun berputar diotaknya. Ya, dia tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang.

"Menjauhlah Chan, aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo atau Sehun bisa saja memasuki toilet ini." Entah kemana emosinya tadi, sekarang malah Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin tertawa saat ini juga. Yaampun, kalau saja Baekhyun tahu dia sudah tidak berubungan lagi dengan Kyungsoo yang bahkan sekarang telah menikah dan akan mendapatkan anak.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin bersembunyi?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak lupa dengan senyuman miringnya. "Bu-bukan seperti !"

"Kau ini. Toiletnya dekat kenapa minta di antar?"

"Aku kan belum tahu dimana!"

Dari luar terdengar suara Sehun dan Luhan yang akan memasuki toilet. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk memasuki salah satu bilik toilet untuk bersembunyi. "Yak!" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya setelah Chanyeol melepas bungkamannya pada bibir Baekhyun. "Kenapa?" Oh tidak, ini bahkan lebih berbahaya. Ruangannya terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua hingga Chanyeol harus menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun. Yatuhan, sekarang Baekhyun harus merutuki siapa? Ruangannya yang sempit atau tubuh Chanyeol yang terlalu besar.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Keuntungan bagi Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama" Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan di detik berikutnya bibir tebalnya sudah menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun._" Yatuhan, manis sekali"._

Dilain sisi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Matanya masih membola karena saking terkejutnya. Berani-beraninya Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini. Sementara Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mulai melumat bibir manis Baekhyun, terus menerus melumatnya hingga basah dan sang empu mulai terhanyut. Tubuh Baekhyun seakan lemas tidak bertenaga dan dengan sigap Chanyeol memeluknya menjaganya agar tetap berdiri sementara bibirnya terus melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Eumnn" Lenguhan Baekhyun mulai terdengar dan Chanyeol mulai merasa tertantang. Diluar sana ada kekasih Baekhyun dan Bawahannya, apa jadinya jika Sehun memergoki mereka berdua dalam keadaan saling mencumbu seperti ini?. Oh, bukannya merasa takut atau khawatir, Chanyeol malah merasa sangat senang sekali karena ia akan mendapatkan angka 1:0 dari Sehun, kekasih Baekhyun yang –menurutnya- sombong.

.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah, aku akan tunggu disini"

"Siapa juga yang ingin ditemani sampai kan hanya meminta untuk ditunjukkan dimana Toiletnya." Luhan berjalan memasuki salah satu bilik sementara Sehun menunggu sambil berkaca. Mengagumi ketampanannya sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya Luhanpun segera keluar, namun sesuatu menghentikannya dan membuatnya merinding.

_Eumnn_

"S-suara apa itu?." Luhan takut dan sedikit tak percaya juga. Hei ini kantor bung. _"Tapi jika sudah tak tahan, dimana sajapun jadi."_Batinnya.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan tadi Xi Luhan." Luhan memukul kepalanya. "Tapi..aku penasaran." Luhan gelisah sendiri. Sebagian dalam dirinya ingin segera keluar dan meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi sebagian lagi ingin menguping. Kebiasaan buruk seorang Xi Luhan.

_"__Nggh… hh"_

Seseorang disebelah biliknya terus saja mendesah kecil, terkadang terdengar suara gaduh seperti kaki yang tak sengaja menendang tempat sampah kecil yang terdapat disetiap bilik atau suara benturan tubuh pada dinding Toilet.

Rasa penasaran Luhan semakin jadi dan Luhan nekat ingin mengintipi seseorang yang berada di bilik sebelahnya. Luhan mulai menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat dari celah yang berada dibawahnya. Dan seketika wajahnya memerah melihat dua pasang kaki yang 'tidak bisa diam'. Sepasang kaki satunya terdapat celana yang sudah turun kebawah. Oh tidak. Luhan tidak bisa, tidak tahan lagi!.

BRAK!

Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu pun terkejut dan langsung melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Luhan yang saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan.

"S-sehuna, a-ayo kita keluar." Luhan langsung saja menarik lengan Sehun yang wajahnya masih melongo. "Hei. Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau kehabisan tenaga setelah buang hajat?." –PLAK-

Dan langsung saja Luhan memukul kepada Sehun setelah mendengar ucapan bocah itu. "Hais! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya dan setelah sadar Luhan langsung minta maaf pada Sehun.

"I-itu..didalam ada.." Luhan berbicara sambil sesekali melihat pintu toilet di belakangnya dengan pandangan horror. "Bicara yang jelas." Tuntut Sehun.

"Di-dalam ada… sepasang kekasih mesum." Wajah Luhan kembali memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Sementara Sehun yang sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luhan menyeringai. Telinganya juga tidak tuli untuk mendengar desahan-desahan halus itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"A-aku melihatnya dari bawah.."

Luhan menyadari aura yang menguar dari orang yang ada didepannya ini. Menatap seringai yang terukir. Seketika mata Luhan melotot.

"Hanya sedikit! Aku melihatnya hanya sediki! Jinja!." Luhan membuat gestur '_secuil' _dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak percaya." Sehun bersedekap dan masih mempertahankan seringaiannya yang ia tujukan untuk lelaki mungil didepannya ini

"A-aku hanya melihat kakinya! Aku bersumpah! Aahh." Luhan mulai frustasi.

Sehun memajukan wajahnya, menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan. "Dasar mesum."

Dan Sehun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong. "Y-yak! Aku t-tidak seperti itu!." Luhan berteriak histeris dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memereah setelah sadar ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh karyawan yang hilir mudik dengan teriakannya tadi.

"A-ah, Jeongsuhamnida, jeongsuhamnida."

Sementara didalam toilet..

.

.

.

.

-BRAK-

Suara gaduh dari luar mengejutkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan seakan tersadar dengan situasi dirinya saat ini Baekhyun langsung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot mendapati Chanyeol sudah membuka celanyanya dan juaga keadaannya yang tak jauh beda dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini bahkan lebih parah.

"Yak!" –PLAK-

Baekhyun dengan tak sengaja menampar pipi kiri Chanyeol dengan sangat keras.

"Akkhh. Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan. Haish!"

"Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja. K-kau! Itu karenamu!"

Namun tidak tega juga Baekhyun melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus pipinya dengan sudut bibir yang mulai memerah.

"Apa sangat kencang tadi? Sakitkah?"

"Kau masih bertanya?!"

"A-akukan hanya memastikan." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. _Huh masih untung aku perhatikan. Harusnya aku yang marah karena hampir diperkosa!_

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Jadi…" Chanyeol menggantungkan Kalimatnya.

"Jadi?..."

"Apa yang tadi mau dilanjutkan?"

"YAK!" –PLAK-

Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mendapatkan tamparan di pipi sudah. Sementara Baekhyun dengan cepat memakai kembali celananya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan langsung keluar diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Wajahnya sangat berkeringat. Dan ketika mengingat kejadian tadi seketika wajahnya kembali memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga. Bagaimana bisa dirinya hanya diam saat tubuhnya dilecehkan beberapa menit yang lalu?!

FLASHBACK

"Eunnmh"

Chanyeol mulai mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun, membawa Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat kearahnya hingga tidak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan.

Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya. Persetan dengan dirinya yang sehabis ini akan dibenci oleh Baekhyun. Bibirnya mulai menjelajahi wajah pipi Baekhyun dengan brutal hingga licin. Rasanya seperti melayang saat tangan Baekhyun beranjak naik hingga mengalung di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahagia bukan main, itu adalah lampu hijau untuknya.

Bergerak menuju cuping Baekhyun dan berbisik "Kau adalah milikku, Byun Baekhyun."Setelah itu mengulumnya.

"Angh…" Baekhyun masih menjaga tahu diluar sana ada Sehun dan mungkin saja Luhan juga.

Wajahnya semakin memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol. Entahlah, otaknya seakan menyuruhnya untuk menampar dan mendorong Chanyeol karena telah melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya, namun tubuh nya menginginkan lebih. Belum lagi hatinya yang berbunga-bunga setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bisakah ia berharap lebih sekarang?

Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan sedikit kasar hingga terantuk dinding toilet, tubuhnya di balik menjadi membelakangi Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas celana Baekhyun lalu tangannya bergelirya di perut terus menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan desahannya. Dan saat Chanyeol ingin menyentuh sesuatu dibalik celana Baekhyun..

-BRAK-

Dan semua menjadi kacau setelahnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Cup.

"Memikirkan yang tadi?." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun yang sedang Baekhyun ingin memaki Chanyeol atas kelancangannya namun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol didepan cermin rasa bersalah melingkupinya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol terluka karenanya.

Perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang sajangnimnya, menyentuh luka itu. Menatapnya penuh khawatir. Oh ayolah dia yang korban disini. Tapi apa masih bisa dibilang korban jika dirinya sendiri menikmatinya?

"Maaf, kau jadi terluka." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Kalau begitu obati." Chanyeol masih betah menatap mata Baekhyun yang saat ini tangannya sudah menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang mungkin mulai membiru.

Saat melihat anggukan Baekhyun, langsung saja Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju ruangannya. Ruang direktur utama. Baekhyun duduk diatas sofa mewah yang terdapat didalam ruangan itu sementara Chanyeol mengambil kotak P3K lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepat obati lukaku."

"Hih, siapa yang terluka siapa yang direpotkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau yang beberapa menit lalu memukulku dengan sangat kencang kalau tidak lupa."

"Aish, baiklah."

Baekhyun mengobati sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, memberikannya alcohol yang obat merahnya. Walau tidak terlalu banyak. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan setiap gerakan Baekhyun yang sedang mengobatinya. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, sikap Baekhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Baekhyun selalu seperti ini jika Chanyeol terluka, entah itu olehnya atau karena Chanyeol berkelahi dengan jagoan sekolah sebelah yang selalu cari gara-gara.

Byun Baekhyun akan selalu khawatir akan keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah mungil yang hanya diisi oleh dua anak manusia ini yang suasananya sedang berbahagia. Lelaki dengan perawakan gagah tengah mempersiapkan makanan yang diminta sang istri walau masih melihat buku resep namun ia akan berusaha membuatnya lezat demi sang istri dan calon buah hatinya.

"Jongin, kau tidak harus cuti bekerja hanya karena aku sendirian dirumah. Aku masih bisa menjaga diri dan berberes rumah sendiri bahkan memasak sendiri. Kandunganku baru berumur tiga bulan, tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku meja makan menemani suaminya yang sedang memasak, tak tahan ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau sedang hamil muda sayang, aku tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan pekerjaan yang berat."

"Tapi menyapu dan memasak bukanlah pekerjaan yang berat, Jongin." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Memang benar dirinya sedang hamil muda tapi menurutnya Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

Masakan selesai, Jongin langsung saja menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berlutut didepan sang istri. Menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengecupnya cukup sebagai ungkapan sayangnya pada sayang pujaan hati.

"Kau sedang mengandung anakku. Apalagi ini yang pertama selama tiga tahun pernikahan kita, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melakukan yang terbaik. Karena mulai sekarang aku tidak hanya menjaga seorang malaikat melainkan dua malaikat yang saat ini masih terjaga didalam sini." Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus permukaan perut Kyungsoo yang terhalang baju yang ia kenakan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru, hatinya sekarang merasa tenang. Sangat tenang, karena mulai saat ini dan nanti akan selalu ada Kim Jong In yang akan selalu menjaganya dan buah hatinya.

"Terimakasih Jongin, terimakasih karena telah menerimaku sebagai bagian dalam hidupmu, menjadikan aku orang yang kau cintai sebagai istrimu dan menjadikan aku ibu dari anak-anakmu."

"Anak-anak kita." Koreksi Jongin.

Langsung saja Kyungsoo menerjang Jongin dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. _"Aku tahu, aku tahu kaulah yang terbaik, karena selalu ada di sisiku dengan segala kekuranganku."_

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin dan langsung menghapusnya. "Umm, Jongin, masakanmu akan dingin jika tidak segera dimakan."

Dan Jongin melepas pelukannya karena teringat masakannya yang ia masakkan spesial untuk Kyungsoo. Tersenyum lalu beranjak mengambil makanannya dan memakannya berdua dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi makan pagi yang kesiangan itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan diselingi berbelanja perlengkapan bayi. Dan setiap kali mengunjungi toko bayi, Kyungsoo selalu ingin membeli barang barang yang ia mau seperti kereta bayi berwarna biru dengan harga selangit dan juga pakaian-pakaian untuk bayi laki-laki. Segala peralatan, dari wall sticker untuk kamar anaknya nanti hingga peralatan makan bertemakan super hero mavel itu. Walaupun ia sendiri belum mengetahui jenis kelamin anaknya, tetapi ia sangat yakin bahwa anaknya akan berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Eskrim vanilla pesanan tuan putri."

Dan saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang beristirahat disebuah café yang bertepatan disebah taman bermain yang ramai anak-anak. Hari sudah hampir sore, tidak heran jika ibu-ibu muda maupun nenek yang menemani anak serta cucuknya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman.

"Terimakasih. Dan aku adalah pangeran bukan tuan putri." Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengar protesan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menyuruh kurir-kurir itu untuk mengantarkan barang yang kau pesan kerumah pada jam delapan malam nanti. Hah Kyungsoo, kau menguras habis rekeningku."

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo menghabisi uangnya sekalian, asal kebutuhan istri dan buah hatinya terpenuhi. Dan lagi rekening yang dipakai Kyungsoo memang uang yang ia tabung dari hari pernikahan mereka untuk calon anaknya. Dan rasanya mungkin tidak akan sayang untuk membeli barang-barang branded keluaran terbaru khusus bayi untuk anaknya.

"Ah iya, kau cuti sampai kapan Jongin?." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus memakan es krim nya.

"Mungkin hanya dua hari, lusa aku sudah akan masuk kerja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan Chanyeol?Dia jadi sendirian mengurusi perusahaan karena kau izin cuti."

"Tidak apa-apa, dia mengizinkan asal itu kau, bukan yang lain. Lagi pula dia juga tidak terlalu membutuhkanku lagi. Malahan sekarang aku diacuhkan karena ada desainer yang bekerja dikantornya." Jongin membersikan cairan eskrim yang berada disudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Siapa? Desainer? Dia menyukai desainer itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya adalah Byun Baekhyun." Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Kyungsoo tapi didetik berikutnya bibir hati milik Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan senyum indah.

"Akhirnya mereka dipertemukan kembali. Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa mereka sudah menjadi kekasih sekarang? Aku ingin ke kantormu kalau begitu, ingin mengucapkan selamat." Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu ingin bertemu setelahnya senyumannya luntur.

"Tapi Baekhyun turut membawa kekasihnya."

"A-apa?"

"Kekasih. Baekhyun telah mempunyai kekasih selama ia berada di Canada. Dan kekasihnya adalah asisten Baekhyun."

"Maldo sekali Chanyeol."Kyungsoo dulu dialah yang menjadi seseorang yang memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol seperti apa kan, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Sama seperti dia mengejarmu dulu." Jongin tersenyum dan setelahnya Kyungsoopun ikut tersenyum.

"Ya, dia pasti tidak akan menyerah."

.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan serius menyelesaikan desain baju musim ini yang belum diselesaikan Baekhyun.

"Astaga ini namanya kerja rodi. Pantas saja Byun sajangnim menyuruhku membantunya. 50 desain untuk satu musim. Yang benar saja!" Luhan mengusak rambutnya. Andai desainnya yang berada di cina bisa dipakai untuk majalan ini, pasti pekerjaannya akan cepat terselaikan karena ia sudah membuat beberapa desain. Tetapi perusahaan majalah ini hanya ingin desain dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Yah, seperti trik mereka. Meminta 50 baju untuk satu musim sehingga kami mengajukan penawaran 50 baju untuk dua atau tida musim. Itu adalah keinginan dari CEO majalah ini. Untuk mengulur waktu Baekhyun agar lebih lama di sajangnim menyukai Baekhyun."

Luhan menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan hanya diam. Cukup mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Ya, semua karena cinta."

Asal kau tahu saja Luhan, kau berada di Negara inipun bukan kemauan baekhyun .

"Aku akan membantu semampuku. Aku masih ingat beberapa desain yang aku buat di cina, itu akan membantunya dan tidak akan kehilangan referensi model baju." Luhan tersenyum lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari luar yang melangkah ke ruang kerja mereka. Dan setelah orang itu masuk barulah Luhan tahu bahwa atasannya dan Park sajangnim yang menuju ruangannya.

"Besok tidak usah memakai pakaian kantor. Kau dibebaskan karena kau hanya desainer bukan pegawai kantor. Ah karyawanmu juga boleh." Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri didepannya. Setelah dirasa urusannya mengantar Baekhyun keruang kerjanya selesai, Chanyeol berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sementara Luhan sudah membulatkan sesuatu.

"S-sehuna, ku-kurasa sekarang aku mengetahui siapan yang berbuat mesum di toilet tadi." Luhan terbata, sebenarnya masih bimbang juga.

"Siapa?"

"Aku mengingat celana yang dipakai kedua orang itu, dan celananya sama persis seperti yang di pakai oleh Byun sajangnim dan Park sajangnim."

Luhan melirik Sehun, ada kilatan marah disana. Luhan jadi merasa lancang memberitahu hal itu.

"Se-sebaiknya kau bertanya dulu, Sehuna."

Sehun langsung berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang sedang melihat hasil desainnya yang sudah jadi.

"Baixian." Panggil Sehun.

"Sehun? Wae?"

"Aku ingin bertanya dan kau harus menjawab jujur."

Walau tidak mengerti tapi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tadi kau habis dari toilet?"

"Iya."

"Bersama Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya, tapi lebih tepatnya aku bertemu dengannya ditoilet."

"Kalian, berbuat apa saja ditoilet?"

"Hah?"

Sehun membaui tubuh Baekhyun. Dari leher nya hingga Baekhyun baru sadar. Jadi Sehun mengetahuinya?

"Se-sehun, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Baekhyun terbata setelah melihat wajah serius sehun yang sungguh menyeramkan.

"Jadi benar?Desahan itu adalah desahanmu?"Sehun kembali menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Sehun, itu..i-iya, tapi sunggu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Aku berani bersumpah." Sehun masih belum percaya. Mana bisa seorang Sehun percaya jika dia mendengar Baekhyun mendesah dengan telinganya sendiri.

"Lalu? Kau bisa jelaskan celana siapa yang dilepas dari tempatnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"I-itu sungguh bukan aku yang menginginkannya. Dia yang melepasnya."

"Jadi dia mencoba memperkosamu?"

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Biasanya Baekhyun yang akan marah-marah tetapi jika sudah begini dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Terkadang ia lebih menganggap Sehun adalah orang yang lebih dewasa darinya. Sehun menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun dan setelah memastikan Sehun semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bajingan itu!Aku akan menghajarnya!" Saat Sehun berbalik ingin menuju ruangan direktur, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kumohon, jangan Sehun. Aku sudah memberinya pelajaran. Tenang saja aku sudah memukulnya, tepat di pipinya."

Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau Baixianku disakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku belum mempercayainya." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Sehun, memberi tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum.

"Aku yang lebih tua darimu bocah."

"Ya, dan bocah ini yang akan melindung yang di sayang."

Sementara itu Luhan menyaksikan keduanya berpelukan sangat erat._"A-apa-apaan ini? Apakah mereka brother complex?." _Luhan mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Singkirkan pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh Xi Luhan."

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, Sehun memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Dan selanjutnya adalah dirimu. "Sehun menunjuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Menyusahkan saja. Sudah seminggu lebih ini Baekhyun berada di Korea, mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Baju-baju yang sudah jadi siap untuk di perkenalkan lewat majalah ini. Berterimakasih pada Luhan yang sangat banyak membantu. Baekhyun tidak pernah salah memilih seseorang untuk menjadi Luhan adalah pegawai yang tekun dan teliti.

Tawaran menjadi model bajunya sendiri mungkin sudah dilupakan oleh Chanyeol. Itu karena Baekhyun yang membujuk Chanyeol agar tidak melibatkannya pada pemotretan dan untungnya Chanyeol memahami itu dan membuat Jongin menghandle segala sesi pemotretan yang dilakukan oleh pada aktris serta idol yang menjadi model majalahnya bulan ini.

Hari peluncuran majalah nya telah tiba. Dan berarti menjadi kebahagian Baekhyun juga karena pakaiannya diperkenalkan di korea untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pakaian yang telah diterbitkan juga menarik perhatian warga Korea Selatan kalangan atas. Tentu saja, pakaian-pakaian rancangan Baekhyun bahkan berharga diatas rata-rata. Dijual sekitar 50 dolar Amerika untuk sebuah gaun malam yang panjangnya hanya sebatas paha saja dan 28 dolar Amerika untuk sepasang celana pendek dan kaos untuk pria.

Untuk kesuksesan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengadakan makan malam resmi perusahaan dengan Byun Exclusive. Banyak karyawan Chanyeol yang memberikannya sebuket bunga dan Chanyeol sendiri telah mempersiapkan kejutannya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan lancar. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya barang sedetikpun dari Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, aku ingin berbicara. Hanya berdua, mari ikut aku." Chanyeol langsung berjalan kearah halaman belakan restoran bintang lima milik orang tuanya. Saat Baekhyun ingin menyusul Chanyeol, Sehun lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara lebih dulu dengannya, setelah itu aku mengizinkanmu berbicara."

Sehun langsung saja menyusul Chanyeol yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa yang mengikutinya adalah Sehun.

"Baek-." Ucapannya terhenti saat berbalik dan mendapatkan Sehunlah yang berada dihadapannya. Bukan Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku memanggil Byun Baekhyun. Bukannya Huang Shi Xun." Chanyeol bersedekap.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukainya. Tapi bisakah kau tidak melecehkannya?"

Chanyeol bingung, sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun?

"Aku tahu kau hampir saja memperkosanya tempo hari. Ingin rasanya aku menghabisimu saat itu juga kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang menghalangiku." Sehun terus mngepalkan tangannya. Mencoba menahan amarahnya sendiri setelah melihat Chanyeol malah menyeringai.

"Kau merasa kalah? Kau kekasihnya, tapi aku yang menyentuhnya." Tanpa bisa di tahan Sehun meninju pipi Chanyeol dan mencengkram kerah kemejanya hingga berantakan.

"Aku akan benar-benar menghabisimu jika kau berani menyentuhnya lebih dari itu sekali lagi."

Sehun menghempaskan Chanyeol yang menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sebenarnya belum puas telinganya seolah mendengar permohonan hyungnya tempo hari agar tidak menyakiti Chanyeol.

"Dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah lebih dulu menyentuhnya darimu. Bahkan lebih dari yang kau lakukan padanya. Kau lupa jika aku adalah kekasihnya?" Sekarang giliran Sehun yang menyeringai setan setelah melihat wajah merah Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi.

"Aargh!"

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun datang. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dan tidak membalas sapaan atau pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"A-aku minta maaf atas perlakuan tahu dia sudah keterlaluan. Dia memang tidak pandai mengendalikan emosinya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol khawatir dan takut. Takut Chanyeol juga akan memarahinya, melampiaskannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau memutuskannya? Aku lihat dia adalah orang yang kasar." Chanyeol masih menatap dalam mata jernih Baekhyun.

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku berani bersumpah. Selama aku hidup dengannya dia tidak pernah berlaku kasar padaku. Kau hanya belum terlalu mengenalnya, cobalah untuk lebih akrab dengannya. Wajahnya memang dingin dan terlihat tidak banyak bicara, tapi kenyataannya tidak."

Sudah cukup. Chanyeol muak mendengar segala sangkalan serta pujian dari Baekhyun untuk memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Menatap lebih intens mata Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan dia. Disini ada yang mencintaimu juga."

Baekhyun termenung mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol agar tidak menjadi kesalah pahaman.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah mencintaimu, kembalilah padaku. Bukan menjadi sahabat tetapi menjadi pendampingku. Aku menyesali semua perbuatanku dimasa lalu. Maafkan aku yang tidak mendengarkanmu dulu." Memandang Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Apa? Kyungsoo? Ah, aku belum memberitahumu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka pada tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ini dia tengah mengandung. Dia sudah bahagia Baek."

Chanyeol merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan memohon.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa. Tidak sekarang Chan.." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terasa amat sangat kecewa pada dirinya.

Setelah mendengar semuanya, Sehun keluar dari tempat , dia mengawasi Baekhyun. Menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya agar lepas dari kungkungan Park Chanyeol, membawanya kebelakang tubuhnya. Seakan melindungi orang yang paling ia sayangi dari bahaya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah mendengar jawabannya bukan? Kuharap kau menyerah saja Park sajangnim yang terhormat."

Setelahnya Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode terkejut atas jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sial! Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau salah jika aku akan menyerah begitu mudah."

Beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menutup acara makan malam ini.

"Kau tidak akan lepas akan."

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Annyeong. Long time no see baby~**

**Kkk maafkan daku. Ini ngaret banget yaahhh. Aku kembali lagi dengan chapter 5. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan. Aku sudah berusaha meminimalisir typo yang bertebaran ini. Semoga hanya sedikit sisinya/?.**

**Terimakasih buat semunya yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav, fol. Aku sayang kalian. Kalian yang membangkitkan semangatku nulis Chapter ini yang terbengkalai.**

**See you di Chapter depan yahh.**

**PAI~**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Sacrifice Ch.6**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim JongIn**

**Xi Luhan**

**Huang Sehun a.k.a Oh Sehun**

**Byun Kevin a.k.a Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yi Fan (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: (NEW) Sahabat jadi cinta. Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun, bisakah Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menyerah dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana dengan seseorang yang ia anggap saingannya? Huang Sehun. Serta desainer Cantik, Xi Luhan?. ****"Mari bersaing secara sehat dan jantan. Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darimu".**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Banyak typo! Yang ga tahan sama typo bisa gausah baca^^ ini panjang. Chapter terpanjang yang aku buat. 6k word. Dimohon untuk anak dibawah umur untuk menjauh dan tidak usah membaca, tp terserah klo mau baca/?. (Kode)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini masih pagi, tetapi suasana kantor sudah ribut-ribut. Sebenarnya hanya di ruangan Chanyeol saja yang terdengar suara memekakkan telinga karena Jongin mengamuk.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa, bajingan!"

Ya, itu karena pagi ini Jongin mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang memar dibeberapa bagian wajahnya. Padahal seharusnya hari ini ada pemotretan CEO muda di Korea Selatan dari Dispact.

"Kau menghancurkan acara hari ini Park-sialan-Chanyeol!" Jongin masih berteriak.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kepalaku pening! Apa susahnya membawa makeup artis ternama? Suruh dia menutupi memar menjijikkan ini sehingga pemotretan masih bisa ku laksanakan." Chanyeol memijat keningnya sementara Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"Yasudah, tidak ada untung nya berdebat denganmu. Sebaiknya kau cepat berberes, jam delapan tepat kita sudah berangkat. Dan aku akan meminta Park Hye Min untuk menjadi penata riasmu."

"Aku lebih suka Park Yoora"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Tutup Jongin.

"Hey!" Teriaknya saat Jongin melemparkan kemeja serta jas berwarna navy tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat pakai saja baju itu. Aku menunggumu di basement sepuluh menit lagi." Setelah itu Jongin langsung keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau bilang jam delapan! Ini baru jam tujuh pagi! Kim Jongin! Sialan kau!"

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang baru diberikan Jongin dan langsung keluar ruangan. Tak diduga saat Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruangannya, ia berpapasan dengan pegawai Baekhyun. Kalau tidak salah bernama Xi Luhan.

"_Kenapa orang ini?"_

Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati, sebab sedari tadi Luhan terus saja melihatnya tanpa berkedip, bukan tatapan memuja atas ketampanannya. Melainkan tatapan menakutkan yang dilayangkan oleh Luhan. Seperti sedang melihat om om pedofilia.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tegur Chanyeol.

"Ma-maaf sajangnim." Setelahnya langsung membungkuk dan berlari memasuki ruang desainnya bersama Baekhyun.

Tidak mau ambil pusing. Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusul Jongin untuk pemotretan media _gossip _Korea Selatan itu.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak malam perkelahilan kecil antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi lebih was-was. Sehun berbahaya juga, pikirnya. Sehun selalu mengeluarkan ultimatum jika Chanyeol sudah semakin berani mendekati Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun akan menuruti semua perkataan Sehun.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua diruang tengah apartemen mereka dengan dua gelas cokelat panas yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kudengar dari Kris gege, kalian mempunyai rumah disini? Kalau begitu, kita tinggal dirumah itu saja. Tidak perlu lagi tinggal di apartemen." Sehun menemukan sebuah obrolan baru.

"Kris hyung sudah menjualnya." Baekhyun masih serius menonton TV sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"Kenapa dijual?"

"Dia bilang, kita tidak akan pernah ke Korea lagi. Makanya dia menjualnya."

"Sebagai antisipasi, seharusnya tidak usah di jual saja."

"Tepapi keputusannya kurasa memang tepat."

Sehun diam. Tidak melanjutkan obrolan. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sedikit berubah. Lebih penurut, tidak cerewet bahkan cenderung pendiam. Sehun bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi ini demi kebaikannya juga.

"Baixian."

Kalau sudah dipanggil seperti itu, pasti Sehun ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari TV pada Sehun. Menatap wajah anak itu, sedikit tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sehun. Masih dengan menggenggam mug cokelat panasnya.

"Ada apa? Hm?"

"Apa aku terlalu membatasimu? Terlalu menekanmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak.

"Aniyo."

"Jangan membohongiku."

"Sungguh aku tidak merasa seperti itu Sehuna."

Sehun diam, sedikit bernapas lega karena ternyata Baixian nya tidak tertekan atau merasa terbebani atas perilakunya.

"Besok kita libur kan? Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan. Aku ingin mengunjungi taman hiburan di Seoul, hyung. Ayo"

_Apa-apaan anak ini. Tadi bicaranya serius sekali. Sekarang seperti anak kecil._

"Aku malas. Kau saja sana berdua dengan Luhan gege. Dia juga belum tahu Seoul." Ucap Baekhyun kembali menonton siaran tv.

"Benarkah? Boleh? Oh, terimakasih Baixianku yang manis. Aku menyayangimu!" Setelah mencium pipi Baekhyun, Sehun langsung berlari memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Menemui Luhan tentunya. Dan membicarakan tentang agenda besok mereka.

Saat Sehun memasuki kamar Baekhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia mendapati Luhan yang sedang duduk di meja rias dan memoleskan berbagai macam krim yang tak Sehun tau namanya ke wajah Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun berjalan mendekat pada Luhan dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wah, perawatanmu mahal juga ya. Aku memang tidak tahu krim macam apa saja yang kau oles pada wajah cantikmu, tapi aku tahu merk yang tertempel pada produk itu."

Luhan bersemu mendengar Sehun baru saja menyebutnya cantik.

"A-aku dapat sponsor. Aku tidak membelinya sendiri." Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sadar rona merah mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya. Namun mata Sehun dengan cepat menyadari rona itu. Dan sedikit menyeringai. Menggoda Luhan tidak ada salahnya kan? Kkk.

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mu lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil menaikkan kepala Luhan keatas dari belakang. Lalu tersenyum melihat noda merah itu masih ada ditempatnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat cantik. Dan aku kagum. Kau menjaga kecantikanmu dengan baik."

Seketika wajah luhan bertambah merah.

"Aku juga akan mendukungmu untuk selalu menjaga kecantikan wajah dan tubuhmu."

Dan bertambah merah.

"Bukan hanya kecantikanmu yang akan kujaga. Kau juga. Itu janjiku."

Dan semakin bertambah merah.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya pernah mengatakan "Akan menjaga seseorang dengan sekuat tenagaku" hanya pada dua orang. Hanya kepada Tao gege dan Baekhyun hyung."

"Dan sekarang, bertambah satu orang."

"…"

"Kau"

Satu detik.

Dua detik..

Tiga detik…

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Xi Luhan! Hentikan, itu sakit! Aw! Yaakkk!"

Setelah tiga detik Sehun justru berteriak tak karuan karena menerima serangan cubitan dari Luhan. Orang yang baru saja di rayunya.

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan rayuanmu, hah? Dasar bocah! Rasakan ini!" Luhan terus saja mencubiti pinggang, perut bahkan lengan Sehun tanpa rasa kasihan. Gagal sudah acara rayu-merayunya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya cubitan itu berhenti. Sehun memandang dirinya nanar. Yaampun tubuhnya sakit semua. Ia berani bersumpah, cubitan Luhan yang paling sakit. Hampir sama levelnya dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang selalu menyakiti telinganya.

"Padahal niatku kemari untuk memberitahumu bahwa besok kita libur, dan aku ingin mengajakmu mengelilingi Seoul. Huh." Sehun masih sibuk mengelusi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terkena serangan Luhan tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

"Berlibur?"

"Iya." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau-"

"Tidak! Aku mau!" Sela Luhan cepat dan Sehun tersadar akan sesuatu. Dan seringaianpun muncul.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"A-aku mau." Luhan mencicit. Antara malu dan menyesal karena telah mecubit Sehun yang awalnya berniat baik padanya. Ya, awalnya saja.

"Aku tidak dengar Xi Luhan."

"Ish! Aku mau! Kau puas?". Sehun menang.

"Yasudah, siapkan dirimu. Aku ingin kau tampil menarik besok. Sana lanjutkan acara merawat wajahmu."

Dan setelahnya Sehun keluar. Luhan malu sendiri jadinya. Dia baru saja dirayu oleh anak ingusan dan dia termakan rayuannya. Sial.

Luhan kembali duduk didepan meja rias, melanjutkan acaranya merawat wajahnya. Setelah selesai dan Luhan baru saja ingin beranjak untuk tidur, Baekhyun masuk alhasil dia kembali terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau belum tidur ge?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju meja rias dan terkejut. Ada peralatan make up selain miliknya. Lalu menatap Luhan. "Ge? Ini punyamu? Woah aku tidak tahu gege suka berdandan juga. Pantas saja wajahmu mulus. Perawatanmu mahal. Gege membeli ini dimana? Di Kanada aku sulit sekali mendapatkannya." Cerocos Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan satu-satu alat make up Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Tadi Sehun juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu." Luhan terkekeh sebentar. "Kurasa kau memiliki ikatan batin dengannya."

"Apa? Aku? Ikatan batin dengannya? Aku tidak sudi gege." Dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Ah iya, tentang make up ini. Ini dari sponsor, Baek. Dua bulan lalu aku melakulan fashion week di Negara asia sebagai perwakilan Byun Collection. Dan sponsor memberikan paket ini pada semua desainer yang datang. Semua ini juga berkatmu, Baekhyun." Luhan mengambil satu pelembab malam.

"Kau belum pernah memakainya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mau mencoba?"

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu, asal aku yang memakainyannya pada wajahmu." Luhan tersenyum saat mendapati Baekhyun mengangguk dengan begitu semangat. Setelah mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan dia sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Luhanpun dengan perlahan menorehkan pelembab malam itu pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Baek? Wajahmu bahkan lebih mulus dariku. Aku sedikit iri. Kkk." Luhan sedikit terkekeh. "Perawatanmu pasti sangat mahal."

"Aniya, ini karena Kris gege yang selalu membelikan paket-paket make up mahal pada Tao gege, tetapi Tao gege selalu memberikannya padaku. Jadilah aku yang harus memakainya. Aku jadi ketergantungan."

Mereka tertawa bersama dan setelahnya hening.

Sesaat Baekhyun diam. Memperhatikan wajah luhan yang sedang serius dengan kegiatannya. Cantik. Manis. Dan Luhan sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya merawat wajah Baekhyun

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sehun sangat menggilaimu, ge." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau sebenarnya Sehun itu menyukaimu?" Tanya balik Baekhyun.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku menyadarinya, tapi tidak berani meyakinkan." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Bocah itu menyukaimu, ge. Bahkan dia yang memilihmu untuk menemaniku ke Korea. Dia telah menandaimu dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan karenamulah Sehun menjadi asistenku."

Luhan sedikit merona mendengarnya. Benarkah seperti itu?

"Besok kalian akan jalan-jalan kan?"

"Kau juga ikut kan Baek?" Luhan mengangguk dan balik bertanya.

"Aniya, aku tidak ikut. Kalian berliburlah berdua. Aku ingin di rumah saja.

"Kukira kau juga akan ikut." Ucap Luhan lesu. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu seseorang yang sedang kencan." Ucap Baekhyun jahil. "Kau tenang saja, ge. Sehun akan menjagamu. Aku sangat mengetahui Sehun, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang yang dia sayang lepas dari pengawasannya. Sama seperti dia menjagaku selama ini." Senyum Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah wakutunya tidur."

Dan mereka berduapun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Kaia~ aku ingin jus sirsak."

"…"

"Kaia~~"

"…"

"Kaia~~~"

"…"

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Bangun!" seketika Kyungsoo menendang Jongin hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"A-aww. Yak! Kyungsoo, kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Ucap Jongin saat sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Apa!? Kau berani membentakku?!" Kyungsoo membolakan matanya dan Jongin menciut seketika.

"I-iya, ish. Ada apa sayangku?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala istrinya sayang. "Aku ingin jus sirsak~~" Mood ibu hamil sangat tidak terduga. Jongin menghela napasnya. "Kau bisa mengambil sendiri kan? Kenapa harus membangunkanku?." Tanya Jongin dengan sabar.

"Tapi aku ingin Chanyeol yang mengambilkankannya untukku~."

"APA?!"

"Hihii, aku bercanda. Tentu saja aku ingin suamiku yang hitam manis ini yang mengambilkannya untukku."

Jeda sebentar karena Jongin masih belum membalas keinginan istrinya itu.

"SEKARANG!"

"I-iya iya, aku ambilkan sekarang, tuan putriku."

Dan Jongin langsung saja bergegas kedapur untuk mengambil persediaan jus dalam lemari pendinginnya. Selama masa hamil mudanya, Kyungsoo memang tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh, namun ia meminta disediakan jus sirsak dalam kulkasnya. Lihatlah, ada sekitar 20 kotak besar jus sirsak dan 5 kotak besar nya sudah ada didalam tempat sampah.

Setelah mengambil jus dan gelasnya, Jongin kembali kekamar mereka. Saat sudah sampai di ranjangnya Jongin disuguhin dengan pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas. Jongin tersenyum. Istrinya ini..

Akhirnya Jongin menaruh kembali jus dan gelas yang ia bawa ke dapur. Lalu kembali memasuki kamarnya, duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam untuk Kyungsoo. "Saranghae."

Dan setelahnya, Jonginpun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo menyusul untuk ikut kealam mimpi dengan memeluk tubuh istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Luhan dan Sehun akan pergi berjalan-jalan hari ini, hanya berdua. Pagi-pagi Baekhyun sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka dan menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Luhan dan Sehun. 'Jangan menghabiskan uang disana, makanan disana pasti sangat mahal. Iritlah memakai uang kalian.' Itu yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dan tepat jam delapan pagi, Sehun dan Luhan sudah berangkat menuju taman hiburan seoul itu.

Setelah menempuh hampir satu jam perjalanan bus umum akhirnya Luhan dan sehun sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta gantung.

"Sehun, habis ini kita kemana?" Luhan bertanya sambil mengamati peta besar disebuah madding. "Aku bingung." Lanjutnya.

"Kita akan naik itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terhubung dengan tali yang sangat panjang. Luhan menatapnya horror. Dia tahu tempat apa itu.

Menggeleng dengan cepat sebagai jawaban. "Ayo kita cari transportasi lain."

"Itu jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju Namsan Tower, Lu. Kenapa kau menolaknya? Ah, kau takut ketinggian? Iya?."

Dan Luhan tak menjawab. Tentu sehun sudah tahu jawabannya meskipun Luhan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan menjagamu. Sudah, ayo cepat." Setelahnya Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan menyeretnya memasuki gedung tersebut.

Sehun masih tetep menggenggam tangan Luhan walaupun mereka sudah berada didalam kereta gantung. Itu karena ia melihat Luhan gemetar dan Sehun tak setega itu melepaskan genggamannya. Luhan sepertinya memang benar-benar takut ketinggian.

Dan saat terjadi guncanyan-yang wajar sering terjadi saat kereta berjalan-, Luhan memekik.

"Hya!." Dan dengan gerakan refleks nya, Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang memang berada didekatnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Lu-Luhan? Hey? Kau tidak apa-"

"J-jangan! Jangan lepaskan! Aku takut." Luhan masih mempertahankan pelukannya. Dia benar-benar takut asal kalian tahu.

Dilain sisi, Sehun juga ketakutan. Takut jantungnya lepas dari tempatnya karena terus berpelukan dengan Luhan. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak normal saat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun tak bodoh untuk merasakan Jantung orang yang berada dipelukannya juga berdetak tak karuan. Namun Sehun tidak bisa mengartikannya, ketakutankan? Atau sama seperti yang sedang Sehun rasakan saat ini?

Sementara Luhan, ketakutannya sudah hilang beberapa menit yang lalu karena pandangannya tak lagi melihat kebawah tapi bersembunyi di dada Sehun, namun jantungnya masih berdetak dengan Kencang. Luhan meminta untuk tidak dilepaskan saat awal dirinya memeluk tubuh Sehun, karena ia sadar ia telah lancang memeluk Sehun, seharusnya Ia langsung melepaskannya. Namun pada saat menyadari panas diarea wajahnya, Luhan tahu ia sedang bersemu. Sial. Rutuknya.

Setelah sampai ditujuan, Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk keluar dari kereta gantungnya. Masih dalam keadaan saling memeluk. Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan Luhan dengan mengelus punggungnya. Setelah dirasanya Luhan sudah membaik, Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah Luhan yang memerah.

"Hey, kau benar-benar ketakutan ya? Maafkan aku. Kalau kita punya kendaraan pribadi, kita tak perlu menaiki transportasi itu."

Sehun jadi merasa bersalah pada Luhan setelah melihat keadaan Luhan yang memang sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya dari euphoria menaiki kereta gantung.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa. Dan aku memiliki pobia dengan ketinggian dan ruang sempit di waktu-waktu tertentu. Maaf merepotkan." Luhan menunduk dalam, namun Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku bersedia sering-sering kerepotan karena memelukmu."

"Yak! Itu namanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Dasar otak mesum!."

"Akhh!" dan setelah Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun, Luhan meninggalkannya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Tak tentu arah, tapi dia tahu tempat apa yang ia ingin tuju.

Kedai makanan.

Setelah selesai dengan kakinya, Sehun berjalan menyusul Luhan yang sudah berdiri didepan kedai sosis. "Hey, Baekhyun hyung bilang kita harus menghemat. Jajanan disini sangat mahal. Lagi pula kita sudah membawa banyak bekal." Sehun mengingatkan.

"Tapi aku ingin yang satu ini, Sehuna~."

_A-apa itu tadi? Dia merajuk?!_

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, Luhan merajuk dengan pandangan puppynya.

Karena sadar ia tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya Sehun menyetujui untuk membeli satu porsi sosis berukuran Jumbo dengan roll kentang yang mengelilingi sosis itu.

"Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir." Ucap Sehun final.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa cemberut sambil terus memakan sosisnya sendirian. Tanpa memikirkan Sehun.

"Kita sudah disini. Setidaknya kita nikmati satu makanan khas yang dijual disini." Jawab Luhan setelah meyelesaikan urusan mekanannya

"Kita punya bekal yang harus dihabiskan, jika kau tak lupa. Xi Luhan." Dan setelahnya Luhan hanya bungkam karena baru menyadari kebodohannya mengabaikan masakan Baeknyun.

.

Luhan dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Namsan Tower. Memang agak jauh dari tempat mereka membeli jajanan. Tapi itu terbayar, karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ditambah lagi udara yang masih segar.

Tak jarang juga Luhan dan Sehun menemukan beberapa spot yang terisi kegiatan syuting. Terlihat dari peralatan yang mereka bawa dan orang-orang yang memakai t-shit bertuliskan "Staff" dipunggung mereka.

Namsan Tower. Akhirnya mereka sampai dipuncaknya. Luhan bersorak heboh saat melihat pemandangan dari atas. Sehun berpikir ia bukan orang yang sedang berwisata. Melainkan seorang pemandu tour untuk seorang bocah TK.

"Kau punya koin?" Sehun merogoh sakunya, setelah menemukan koin, Sehun langsung memeberikannya pada Luhan dan langsung memasukkannya pada teropong besar untuk melihat pemandangan yang lebih jelas lagi.

Setelah puas menikmati puncak Namsan, Luhan dan Sehun berjalan-jalan di tempat yang katanya paling romantis, dan tempat dimana semua keinginan digantung dan dikunci disini.

"Ayo kita membeli gembok juga Sehuna!." Sehun hanya dapat merotasikan matanya saat Luhan telah menyeret tubuhnya memasuki sebuah bangunan yang menjual beberapa pernak-pernik gembok unik dan beberapa aksesoris berbau Namsan Tower.

Saat Luhan sedang asik memilih gembok, pandangan Sehun tertuju pada tempat akesoris, seperti bando dengan berbagai bentuk telinga binatang. Dan mata Sehun tertuju pada satu jenis dan langsung mengambilnya.

Sebuah bando dengan telinga rusa. Berjalan kearah Luhan dan langsung memakaikannya dikepala Luhan. "Pas, cocok sekali denganmu." Luhan yang bingung langsung melihat ke cermin yang berada didekatnya dan langsung bersemu.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan namun senyumnya tak luntur. Berpikir sejenak, dan setelahnya, Luhan berjalan kearah aksesoris bando-bando tempat Sehun tadi mengambil bando telinga rusanya. Melihat-lihat apa yang cocok untuk dipakai Sehun dan mengambil satu. Kembali kehadapan Sehun lalu memkaikannya di kepala lelaki itu dengan sediki berjinjit.

"Ini juga cocok untukmu." Sehun terpaku melihat senyum cantik Luhan lalu melirik cermin disampingnya. Telinga serigala.

"Sudah selesai memilih?"

Dan Luhan menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Setelah membayar semua nya, Luhan dan Sehun berjalan keluar. Mengambil spot yang tidak terlalu penuh oleh gembok-gembok yang menumpuk.

"Ayo kita tulis apa keinginan kita." Dan disetuju olah Sehun dengan anggukan.

Setelah selesai menulis, mereka mengunci gemboknya dengan keadaan terbalik. Sebuah perjanjian untuk tidak saling melihat harapan masing-masing.

"Ayo kembali kesini suatu saat nanti. Dan kita lihat apakah permohonannya terkabul atau sebaliknya."

"Ya, ayo kita kembali kesini nanti." Balas Luhan.

Setelah melemparkan kunci, Luhan dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dan hari masih panjang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Diselingin beberapa selfie untuk mengabadikan momen mereka.

.

.

.

.

"_Hanya ada satu nama yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Xi Luhan. – Huang Sehun."_

"_Jika kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu nanti, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerimamu. Bahkan jika saat ini juga kau meminta, maka aku akan langsung menjawab iya. Jadi, Ayo kita bekencan Huang Shi Xun. –Xi Luhan."_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai merasa bosan berada didalam apartemen sendirian. Sudah berbagai macam persediaan snack di lemari es habis ia makan. Bahkan persediaan susu stroberi selama seminggu ini sudah habis Baekhyun minum. Menonton berbagai acara TV. Namun rasa bosannya belum juga mau hilang.

"Hahh.. Aku jadi iri dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan." Keluhnya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum sumringan.

"Mengapa tak terpikirkan dari tadi bodoh!. Aku kan bisa jalan-jalan juga. Ya walaupun hanya ditaman dan kolam apartemen."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar apartemen. Berjalan kedalam taman serta kolam berenang indoor yang disediakan disini. Duduk dibangku taman dan menghadap langsung kearah kolam berenang.

Tak lama seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan bertanya apakah ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh untuk menolaknya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memesan jus stroberi beserta buahnya. Dasar maniak.

Setelah jus dan buahnya datang, Baekhyun langsung menikmatinya tanpa sadar sedari tadi seseorang terus saja memperhatikannya.

Keadaan disini cukup sepi. Mengingat ini masih hari dan jam kantor jadi Baekhyun cukup menikmati waktu bersantainya dengan bersandar di sandaran kursinya.

"Sedang apa dia disini?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi meperhatikan Baekhyun, naik dari kolamnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Setahuku, aku memberikan cuti kerja untuk refreshing. Ya setidaknya jalan-jalan berkeliling Seoul? Bukannya berada didalam taman apartemennya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Baekhyun dengan duduk bersandar serta memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya menegak sempurna.

"Cha-Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun tergagap. Bukan karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Melainkan keadaan Chanyeol. Dihadapannya saat ini Chanyeol hanya memakai celana renangnya yang ketat tanpa atasan membuat otot-otot tubuhnya terlihat.

"Hm."

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri didepan Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau ikut berenang? Airnya segar. Akan sangat membosankan jika berdiam disini sendirian kan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Wajahnya masih memerah ditambah lagi sekarang wajahnya berada langsung didepan perut sixpack Chanyeol. "Hei, tidak usah terpesona begitu." Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dan Baekhyun langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Cih, siapa yang terpesona. Huh, aku juga punya." Jawabnya acuh.

"Lagian aku kesini bukan untuk berenang tapi hanya sekedar besantai."

"Hei, berenang itu juga termasuk bersantai, Baek. Ayolah ini tidak akan buruk." Chanyeol memilih untuk berlutut didepan Baekhyun.

"B-berapa kedalamannya?." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hm.. sekitar 2 meter?" Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak suka berenang dan itu jadi salah satu pemicu tubuhnya tidak tumbuh dengan baik. Padahal kakaknya hampir menyerupai tower.

"Tenang. Ada aku, aku akan memegangmu. Atau kau bisa memeluk leherku dari belakang sementara aku membawamu berenang."

Dan akhirnya senyum kemenangan Chanyeol terukir setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari Baekhyun dan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah berganti pakainya dengan pakaian renang yang sudah disiapkan petugas penjaga kolam, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya.

"Wow, kau tidak bohong kalau kau memiliki otot perut sepertiku." Chanyeol sedikit terkagum.

"Apa aku bilang." Sedikit sombong.

"Tapi tak sesempurna diriku." Lalu Chanyeol tertawa terbahak melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah memasuki kolam sementara Baekhyun masih betah duduk dipinggirnya. Menikmati pemandangan didepannya dimana saat Chanyeol berenang seperti seorang profesional. Dadanya bergemuruh. Meremas kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya mengenakan kaos itu.

Dadanya masih saja memburu, bahkan tambah memburu ketika Chanyeol berenang kearahnya. Setelah memunculkan wujudnya dihadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung terpesona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Chanyeol dengan seluruh bagian tubuhnya basah oleh air. Pikirannya kemana-mana, Chanyeol sangat seksi. Itu pikirannya sekarang. Sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya dan Baekhyun tersihir.

Tanpa penolakan yang berarti, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memasuki air dan memeluknya. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan manatap khawatir pada air disekelilinya namun Chanyeol menenangkan dengan senyumannya dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Tak ada percakapan, hanya saling tatap dalam waktu yang lama. Bahkan air kolam yang tadinya berriak kini mulai tenang. Hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya. Chanyeol mengunci Baeknyun dengan tatapannya. Sedikit menekan punggung Baekhyun untuk lebih dekan dengannya dan pada akhrinya kening mereka bersatu.

Chanyeol mengecup ujung hidung mungil Baekhun. "Katakan. Katakan padaku sekarang."

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya diam menunggu suara Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan apa maksud ucapannya.

"Katakan, kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Byun Baekhyun."

Kini keterdiaman Baekhyun bukan karena Ia tidak mengerti. Hanya bingung memilih kata. Haruskah ia membantah? Atau meng-iya kan?

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak pernah berbohong jika aku sudah mulai mencintaimu. Bahkan saat setelah kau pergi meninggalkan Seoul beberapa tahun lalu. Kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku saat itu? Betapa aku merasa telah menjadi orang paling bodoh yang tidak mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sangat mencintainya."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Ini kesempatannya untuk membuktikan jika Baekhyun memang benar masih mencintainya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kening mereka yang masih bersatu. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menuntut.

"Aku butuh jawaban."

"Iya.." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku memang masih mencintaimu."

Kini Chanyeol diselimuti rasa bahagia. Baekhyun telah mengkui perasaannya. "Aku takut kau kembali menjauhiku setelah aku mengakuinya." Suara lirih Baekhyun membuat sebagian hati Chanyeol nyeri.

"Hei, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jika aku mencintaimu sekarang?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Baekhyun. Kembalilah. Kembalilah kesisiku, aku tahu kau tidak mencintai kekasihmu."

Dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chaneyol tadi. Dan Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatnya wajahnya dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir berbeda ukuran tersebut. Mengecupnya sesekali lalu menyesapnya, menekan bibir Baekhyun. Menuntut lebih agar Baekhyun membuka bibirnya.

Baekhyun melayang. Mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Chanyeol saat Chanyeol semakin menuntut lebih, Baekhyun terlalu menikmati. Chanyeol begitu lihai memainkan bibirnya menyesap nya hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak. Dan saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol tak buang-buang waktu untuk membelitkan lidahnya. Memainkan isi goa hangat Baekhyun.

"Mmh.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan sedikit meremas surai Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergelirya dipunggungnya. Menyelinap dibalik kaos tipis Baekhyun, mengelusnya sensual. Chanyeol kehilangan kendali saat merasakan kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Membuat kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh belahan bokong sintal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari sesuatu mengeras diarea bokongnya. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol semakin brutal memainkan bibir Baekhyun hingga membengkak dan berwarna merah. Menggigitnya sebelum melepas penyatuan bibir mereka. Menatap Baekhyun seolah memujanya, mengusap bibir bengkak Baekhyun lalu beralih mengelus pipinya.

"Kau cantik dengan rona merah ini." Chanyeol semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat rona itu tambah menyembul.

"Ch-chanh.."

Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meremas pantatnya dan semakin menekannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol. Memberikan kecupan – kecupan ringan di sekitar wajah Baekhyun lalu turun ke dagu Baekhyun hingga lehernya.

"Jangan tinggalkan bekas Chanh.. S-sehun bisa marah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan akses lebih bagi Chanyeol untuk mempermainkan lehernya. Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Sehun.

"Jangan sebut namanya jika sedang bersamaku."

Dan Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol-nya cemburu. Mengelus wajah Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

Dan Chanyeol kembali melumat bibirnya dengan tangan yang tidak bisa diam ditempat. Mulai menyusuri tubuh langsing Baekhyun. Mempermainkan dadanya lalu menemukan tonjolan kecil disana.

"Eungh.." Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari Chanyeol karena tidak kuat untuk tidak mendesah ketika Chanyeol memelintir nipple nya, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol belum ingin mengakhirinya. Sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya Chanyeol langsung meraup kembali bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya sedikit kasar, mempermainkan lidah Baekhyun dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Sementara tangannya masih terus mempermainkan dada Baekhyun. Menekan, memilin serta menarik nipple Baekhyun hingga menegang.

Chanyeol menggiring tubuh Baekhyun untuk menepi, melepaskan pelukan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu menuntun kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk berpegangan di tepi. Mengingat kolam yang dalam dan Baekhyun yang tidak pandai berenang.

"Pegangan disini."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Chanyeol mulai menyelam meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kebingungannya karena tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan didalam sana. Tetapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan bergerak gelisah.

"Ahh, Chanyeolhh."

Ternyata didalam air Chanyeol sedang menyelusup ke dalam Kaos Baekhyun. Menyingkap kaosnya keatas dan mulai menyesap putting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Menahan napas selama yang ia bisa. Mempermainkan putting yang satunya dengan jarinya. Sementara yang satu dimainkan dengan lidahnya, menggigit-gigit kecil dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disekitar dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan kaki-kaki Baekhyun tidak bisa diam. Mungkin diatas sana Baekhyun sedang menahan desahannya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas-remas pantan Baekhyun dan sedikit menurunkan celananya diantara napasnya yang sudah mulai habis. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus keatas dan mengambil napas kembali, yang sempat-sempatnya ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sembelum kembali masuk kedalam air.

Kembali pada bokong Baekhyun. Demi dewa, Chanyeol baru pertama kali ini melihat pantat seindah milik Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan akan menatap langsung pantat indah Baekhyun.

Sedikit meremas dan setelahnya Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya pada belahan pantat Baekhyun.

"C-chanh!." Sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menahan desahannya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun yang berada diarea kolam ini. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan bokongnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa sekarang Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk menjilati lubangnya. Kakinya dipaksa untuk mengangkang lebar. Celana renangnya sudah berhasil lepas oleh Chanyeol dan jatuh ke dasar kolam. Sementara tangan Chanyeol kembali menemukan kesibukan baru dengan mempermainkan junior mungil Baekhyun.

"hmmn." Chanyeol bergumam didalam, masih dengan menjilati hole Baekhyun. Tidak mudah karena air kaporit juga masuk kedalam mulutnya tapi tidak ditelannya.

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan juniornya, sedikit meremasnya untuk memberitahukan Chanyeol bahwa ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol yang mengertipun kini beranjak naik ke permukaan.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini. Kita kekamarku." Wajah Baekhyun memerah setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Kekamarnya? Itu berarti mereka akan melanjutkan ketahap yang lebih lagi? '_M-mesum!_.' Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati setelah menyadari pikirannya telah menghayal kemana-mana.

Sementara itu Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam air dan berenang ke dasar, mengambil celana dalam Baekhyun lalu memakaikannya dari bawah. Setelahnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun naik dari kolam. Sebelum meninggalkan area kolam dan taman, Chanyeol meminta baju handuk pada petugas dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun selama perjalan menuju kamar apartemennya. Entah mengapa rasanya sangat canggung disini. Padahal mengingat kejadian beberap menit yang lalu mereka seperti tak kenal malu dan hampir saja melakukan hal mesum didepan umum. Didalam lift pun mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah sampai di lantai sepuluh, Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun yang masih ada digenggamannya. Membawanya masuk kedalam apartemen. Diam. Tidak ada suara. Chanyeol berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, membawanya mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih untuk masih mencintaiku. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Terimakasih untuk menyimpannya dengan rapi disini." Uncap Chanyeol sambil membawa telapak tangannya menyetuh bagian dada Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah hampir berhasil melupakanmu jika kau tahu." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tak apa. Yang terpenting sekarang kau milikku." Setelah mengatakannya wajah Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengerti. Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh bibirnya dan mulai melumatnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan lumatan-lumatan lembutnya, namun di menit selanjutnya Chanyeol mulai berani untuk melumat sedikit kasar. Menekan tubuh Baekhyun agar semakin merapat kearahnya dan tidak membiarkan celah sedikitpun diantara tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Umnhh.." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol seakan memberi tahu jika ia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun kebawah, melalui leher baekhyun dan sampai pada dada Baekhyun. Merasa terganggu dengan penghalangnya, Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan baju handuk Baekhyun dan kaos tipisnya.

Wajah Baekhyun tambah bersemu saat melihat Chanyeol yang masih asik memandangi dadanya tanpa berkedip. Dan arah pandangnya menuju ke putingnya yang mungil sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mulai menyesap puting susunya. Seperti bayi yang kehausan, Chanyeol tarus menghisap nipple Baekhyun, menggigit, menariknya, seakan-akan ada susu yang keluar dari putingnya. Walau itu mustahil.

Chanyeol terus mengisapi dengan brutal nipple Baekhyun, bahkan hingga punggung Baekhyun yang melengkung kebelakang karena Chanyeol terus menekannya.

"Hahh.. aah. Yeollh.." Baekhyun terus menjambaki rambut Chanyeol. Namun bukannya merasakan sakit, Chanyeol justru menikmatinya. Dimana saat jari-jari lentik Baekhyun yang terus menarik rambutnya dan terkadang mengelusnya. Chanyeol sungguh tergila-gila akan Baekhyun.

Kini Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kedalam, mencari kamarnya dengan dirinya yang masih mempermainkan Baekhyun. Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun untuk berbaring diranjang.

Dari sini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang seperti menggodanya. Sexy. Itu yang ada didalam pikiran Chanyeol. Dengan tubuh yang terlentang pasrah dan hanya mengenakan celana renang yang ketat. Memperlihatkan junior Baekhyun secara tidak langsung. Wajah yang memerah, bibir membengkak, mata sayu serta mulut terbuka. Apa Baekhyun ingin menggodaku?. Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mengetahui junior Baekhyun didalam sana keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan miliknya. Sudah tengang.

"Kau cepat terrangsang juga rupanya." Lalu menindih Baekhyun dan langsung melepas kain terakhir yang membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Channh.. dinginn."

Baekhyun menggigil merasakan udara dingin dari AC kamar Chanyeol menerpa kulit juniornya. Baekhyun merasa amat malu didepan Chanyeol tanpa busana. Ini yang pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera menghangatkanmu, Baek."

Dimulai dari dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mempermainkannya. Memberikan kecupan, jilatan, hisapan yang kadang meninggalkan bekas kemerehan bahkan keunguan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu singkat. Lambat-lambat turun kebawah, melakukan hal yang sama pada perut Baekhyun hingga bertemu dengan junior mungil Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

Lihatlah, bahkan dalam keadaan yang tegangpun penis Baekhyun tidak lebih besar dan panjang dari milik Chanyeol. Dengan warna putih dan merah diujungnya. Serta cairan precum yang terus keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Oh Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

"Aaahhh…"

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya, memejamkan matanya serta menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol melahap juniornya dibawah sana. Rasanya sungguh tak terbayang. Rasa ini, rasa yang baru pertama kali Baekhyun rasakan. Sangat nikmat dan juga menggelitik hingga ke perutya.

Chanyeol mulai mengeluar-masukkan penis mungil Baekhyun didalam mulutnya. Melakukannya terus hingga bermenit-menit. Dan saat dirasa junior Baekhyun sudah berkedut ingin memuntahkan laharnya, Chanyeol justru melepaskan junior Baekhyun dari mulutnya. Membuat desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Ahh, Chanyeolll." Desah Baekhyun kesal saat ia kehilangan kenikmatannya disaat akan mencapai puncak. Sedikit lagi. Oh tuhan!

"Sekarang giliran milikku, Baek."

Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang melepas celananya lalu kembali menaiki ranjang. Berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya dihadapan Baekhyun. Menghadapkan penis besarnya langsung dengan wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Manjakan dia, Baek."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Baekhyun mulai menggenggam penis besar Chanyeol.

'_Y-ya tuhan. Ini besar sekali. Apa akan muat didalam mulutku?'_

Dengan memberanikan diri, Baekhyun mulai memasukkan ujung penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan tekstur kulit penis Chanyeol yang sangat kentara. Ujungnya sudah menyentuh tenggorokan Baekhyun, sedangkan bagian yang belum masuk masih lumayan banyak.

"Ahh.. Baekh, jangan memaksa. Ini sudah cukup." Chanyeol yang melihat seluruh wajah Baekhyun memerah jadi tidak tega. Bagaimanapun ia sadar bahwa penisnya tidak akan masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram saat Baekhyun mulai mengeluar-masukkan penisnya. Merasakan kehangatan mulut Baekhyun, sesekali lidahnya bermain dengan ujung penisnya. "Ahhm.. terus Baekhh. Oh sayang!"

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Mendengar Chanyeol mendesahkan namanya semakin membuat Baekhyun bersemangat. Ini yang pertama dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyesapnya dan merasakan cairan precum yang keluar dan melewati kerongkongannya. Rasanya sedikit amis namun Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tidak terima. Ini kedua kalinya Chanyeol merebut kenikmatannya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya didalam sini sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibir bengkak Baekhyun. "Aku tidak ingin cariranku terbuang sia-sia."

Chanyeol beranjak kebawah. Membuka kaki Baekhyun lebar-lebar dan mulai memainkan jarinya disana. Sedikit membasahkan jarinya untuk mempermudah aksesnya untuk melebarkan lubang Baekhyun, namun saat jarinya sudah akan menerobos lubang perawan Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah menahannya dan dihadiahi tatapan bertanya dari Chanyeol.

"A-aku ingin punyamu yang masuk pertama kali.." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sangat malu. Sangat!

"_Aku seperti orang mesum sekarang!" _Jeritnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol tahu sekarang wajah Baekhyun pasti memerah. Bahkan sampai ketelinga. Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat lalu menarik perlahan kedua tangan Baekhyun menjauhi wajahnya lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun, kedua kelopak mata, hidung dan sampai di bibirnya.

"As your wish, baby. Um, ini akan sakit. Lakukan apapun sesukamu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, hm."

Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan mulai mengarahkan penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyu.

"Aahh.." desah Chanyeol saat setengah dari penisnya sudah masuk kedalam, memejamkan matanya merasakan sempitnya lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau sempit sayang. Ngghh."

Dan Chanyeol bernapas lega setelah perjuangannya selesai. Penisnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sambil meremas kasurnya hingga kusut.

"Hey sayang. Ada apa Baek?." Chanyeol dengan panik menghapus air mata Baekhyun, memberikan usapan penenang diwajah Baekhyun.

"Ini sakit, Park bodoh!, hikss." Isak Baekhyun.

"T-tapi tadi kau yang meminta untuk aku masuki langsung. Dan tidak melakukan pemanasan dulu."

"Iya! Tapi aku tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini! Dasar bodoh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Memberikan ketenangan bagi Baekhyun dengan tidak langsung menggerakkan penisnya didalam hole Baekhyun yang sangat sempit. Ia jadi ragu apakah Sehun sudah pernah menyentuhnya atau belum.

Setelah isakannya mereda, Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. nggh, k-kau boleh bergerak." Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk memeluknya setelah mengatakannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan penisnya perlahan. Sungguh ini sempit sekali. Bahkan Chanyeol benar-benar susah bergerak didalamnya. Semakin lama, semakin cepat gerakan Chanyeol. Masih terdengar ringisan sakit dari Baekhyun sampai saat ujung penis Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu seperti daging kecil didalamnya dan desahan Baekhyun keluar tak terkendali.

"Ahh, Chanyeollhh lebihh cepathh. Ngghh."

Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Berulang kali menyentuh sweetspot Baekhyun.

"Ahh Baekhh. Kau nikmat saayanghh."

Chanyeol terus menggenjot Baekhyun kasar. Namun bukan lagi rintihan kesakitan yang ia dengar, melainkan rintihan nikmat. Pertanda jika Baekhyun menyukai perbuatannya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya dengan penis yang masih keluar masuk di lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol, bersembunyi dibahu Chanyeol. Menghirup bau Chanyeol yang sangat memabukkan dengan kenikmatan yang masih ia rasakan pada lubangnya.

Perutnya tergelitik, kenikmatan ini seakan tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Suara-suara geraman Chanyeol ketika ia mengetatkan holenya menandakan Chanyeol juga kenikmatan, dan membuat hasratnya kian membuncah. Baekhyun juga ingin memuaskan Chanyeol-nya. Dengan mengecupi dan menyesap bahu Chanyeol. Meninggalkan banyak jejak disana.

"Ahh Baekhyunh."

Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun dan merasakan jika dirnya akn segera keluar. Maka dari itu, ia semakin menggenjot brutal hole Baekhyun.

"Ah ah ah Chanyeolhhh!." Tanpa diduga Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Ia kelepasan. Akibatnya pertutnya dan perut Chanyeol ternodai oleh cairan lengket serta amis dari Baekhyun. Tak lama setelah Baekhyun orgasme, Chanyeolpun mengikuti Baekhyun. Membenamkan benihnya didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahhh!"

Memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun saat Baekhyun terkulai lemas dibahunya dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh keduanya, masih dengan posisi berpelukan dan dengan penis yang masih terbenam didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Nghh.."

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Tubuhnya seolah remuk dihajar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm? Iya sayang?" Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya yang sedikit menggelitik didadanya.

"Gomawo." Baekhyun memerah padam. "Um, apakah aku yang pertama?"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun bertanya. Ada sedikit rasa takut jika ia bukan yang pertama bagi Chanyeol. Mengingat ia pasti banyak memiliki mantan selama Baekhyun berada di Canada.

"Ya, kau yang pertama sayang." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Ngg, Kau juga yang pertama." Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. "Sungguh? Apakah selama ini Sehun tidak menyentuhmu? Lalu semua yang ia ucapkan padaku itu bohong?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

Baekhyun rasa ini saatnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya Sehun itu bukan kekasihku." Baekhyun mendongak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol. Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, Chanyeol sangat terkejut.

"Apa-apan ini?"

"Sehun itu adik iparku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"Jadi selama ini kalian membohongiku?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tentang Sehun yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Namun aku tahu, dia melakukan itu untuk melindungiku. Hanya untuk itu Chanyeol."

"Dan lagi, Sehun itu jauh dibawahku. Kami berbeda empat tahun, dan ia menyukai Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

"Cih, dasar bocah sialan." Setelahnya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan diwajahnya.

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku."

"Kau kekasihku. Hanya aku."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ya, aku adalah kekasihmu Park idiot Chanyeol."

Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan dengan tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sehabis melakukan olahraga ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC DING :v**

**Apa inihh! Encehhh!**

**Maapkeuunnnn jika ence nya ga hot, ga ngefeel, ga romantic, ga memuaskan!**

**Janji aku lunas yaaa buat ence nyaahhhh. Buat yang minta momen HunHan dibanyakin… ini udah aku buat sedikit lebih panjang dan ada bumbu-bumbu romantisnya/?. Semoga ga mengecewakannn**

**Maaf jugaaa buat Typo nya yang pasti sangatlah banyak, wkwk. Mudah mudahan ga pada emosi bacanya karena banyak typo. Wkwk.**

**Makasihh buat yang udah review, fav,fol. Aku receh klo gaada kalian wkwk.**

**Oiyaahhh, aku buat FF baruu/? (Maaf blm bibsa ngelanjutin beberapa ff, aku hiatuskan ff itu. Karena otakku buntu dengan jalan ceritanya). Judulnya REINCARNATION. Yang berminat boleh dibacaa~~ tp tetep Review juseyo~~. Gomawoo~~**

**Gimana chapter ini? Review JUSEYONGGG~~~**

**Review lah walau hanya kata-kata penyemangat.^^**

**Okrayy, sampai jumpa di Chanper selanjutnyahh~**

**PAII**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sacrifice Ch.6**

**Cast: Byun BaekHyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim JongIn**

**Xi Luhan**

**Huang Sehun a.k.a Oh Sehun**

**Byun Kevin a.k.a Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yi Fan (Baekhyun's Hyung)**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: (NEW) Sahabat jadi cinta. Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun, bisakah Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menyerah dengan Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana dengan seseorang yang ia anggap saingannya? Huang Sehun. Serta desainer Cantik, Xi Luhan?. ****"Mari bersaing secara sehat dan jantan. Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darimu".**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun itu adik iparku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol.

"Jadi selama ini kalian membohongiku?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tentang Sehun yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Namun aku tahu, dia melakukan itu untuk melindungiku. Hanya untuk itu Chanyeol."

"Dan lagi, Sehun itu jauh dibawahku. Kami berbeda empat tahun, dan ia menyukai Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

"Cih, dasar bocah sialan." Setelahnya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan diwajahnya.

"Sekarang kau adalah milikku."

"Kau kekasihku. Hanya aku."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ya, aku adalah kekasihmu Park idiot Chanyeol."

Setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan dengan tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sehabis melakukan olahraga ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Sehun dan Luhan baru saja pulang dari acara berwisatanya. Dari wajahnya sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati acara mereka.

"Hyung, kami pulang!" Sehun berteriak saat memasuki apartemen, kabiasaannya.

Tak menerima jawaban, Sehun langsung bergegas memasuki kamar sang kakak, mengecek keberadaannya. Namun nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada dikamarnya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Baekhyun sedang keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu."

Tak mengindahkan Luhan, Sehun malah mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelfon Baekhyun. Tak lama setelahnya sebuah suara terdengar. Seperti suara nyanyian. Sehun mencari asal suara tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ponsel. Itu ponsel Baekhyun dan Sehun menghela napas.

"Ya, mungkin saja dia hanya keluar sebentar karena dia tidak membawa ponselnya."

Sehun meletakkan kembali ponsel Baekhyun dan beranjak keluar dari kamar kakaknya diikuti oleh Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan isi tas nya dan membersihkan tempat bekal makanan Baekhyun. Namun saat ia tengah asik mencucui, sepasang tangan berkulit putih melingkar di perutnya.

"Sehun?"

Luhan bertanya bingung.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." Dan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bertambah juga dengan dagu yang diistirahatkan di bahu Luhan. Rasanya sangat nyaman menurut Sehun, walaupun ia harus sedikit membungkuk karena tinggi badan Luhan.

"Sebaikanya kau istirahat saja dikamar."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Duduk saja di sofa"

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"Atau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Minuman misalnya?"

Dan sehun kembali menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?"

"Kau."

"Apa?"

"Ah, maksudku, aku ingin dibuatkan susu. Ya, susu."

Luhan mengangguk. Setelah menyelesaikan cuciannya, Luhan beranjak untuk mengambil susu bubuk di laci. Namun dengan Sehun yang masih memeluknya itu membuat Luhan sulit untuk bergerak.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak, Sehuna." Luhan memutar bola matanya saat Sehun kembali menggeleng. Bocah ini.

"Ini susumu. Cepat habiskan setelah itu tidur."

Sehun mengambil gelas ditangan Luhan lalu menenggaknya sampai habis. Sehun tidak meneguk tegukan terakhirnya, melainkan ia tahan di mulutnya dengan mata yang masih berpandangan dengan Luhan. Setelah memberikan gelasnya pada Luhan, Luhan mencucinya. Setelahnya berbalik kembali kehadapan Sehun.

"Nah sekarang kau-"

Ucapan luhan terhenti karena Sehun. Anak itu mencium bibirnya. Tepat di bibirnya.

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk membuka bibir Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa menurut saja. Saat bibirnya sudah terbuka, Sehun mengalirkan susu yang sejak tadi berada di dalam mulutnya kedalam Luhan dan sedikit mengalir keluar membasahi dagu dan leher Luhan. Tak ada jalan lain, Luhan menenggaknya ngingga habis tapi setelahnya bukan mengakhiri, Sehun malah memulai melumat bibir Luhan, membawa tubuh Luhan agar merapat kearahnya dan menekan tengkuknya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang hanya bisa diam mematung dengan tangan yang terkulai lemas diantara tubuhnya dan terkadang mengepal saat menerima gigitan-gigitan kecil dari Sehun.

Jujur saja, Sehun membuatnya seakan menjadi jelly, lemas. Ciuman Sehun begitu hebat. Sehun adalah good kisser. Setidaknya begitulah kesan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Sehunpun mengakhiri ciumannya, menghapus jejak susu di dagu dan leher Luhan.

"Baiklah umma. Selamat malam." Sehun memberikan senyuman kecil dan beranjak memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja mematung dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari sudah begitu terik dan berusaha memasuki sebuah kamar. Yang didalam kamar itu berisi dua orang laki-laki yang masih tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. Tapi tak lama yang lebih kecil menggeliat tidak nyaman lalu membuka matanya.

"Ungg.."

Baekhyun membiasakan matanya yang baru saja terbuka dengan sinar matahari yang sudah sedikit masuk. Melihat kearah jam yang berada di nakas dan setelahnya ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kita ketiduran!"

Baekhyun dengan membabi buta memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan bantal dan reaksi Chanyeol hanya kembali meringkuk menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut.

"Chanyeol! Ini sudah siang! Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sehun dan Luhan gege?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sementara Chanyeol sudah beranjak untuk duduk mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baek, kau ini bersamaku. Aku memberimu libur satu hari lagi, untuk hari ini. Liburan untuk kita berdua." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala si mungil ke dadanya.

"Sehun akan sangat cerewet, Chanyeol. Aku keluar tidak membawa ponsel dan tidak pulang kembali. Dia pasti sangat marah."

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya. Ini, pakai ini."

Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Sehun. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun akan sangat marah terlebih ia menelpon lewat ponsel Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengetik nomor ponsel Sehun yang sudah sangat ia hapal diluar kepala, dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah menerima jawaban.

"Halo? Sehun?"

"_Baekhyun hyung? Ini kau?"_

"Y-ya ini aku."

"_Ya! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa semalam tidak pulang? Dan kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu? Hah?"_

Nah kan, benar saja.

"Maaf Sehuna. Aku lupa membawa ponselku. Semalam aku menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Dan sekarang aku menelfonmu dengan ponsel Chanyeol."

"_APA?!"_

"Maaf Sehuna~, hari ini aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa ke kantor. Kami butuh istirahat. Aku ingin kau mengatasi desainku, ah ya, sampaikan pesanku pada Luhan gege, kain yang aku pesan dua hari yang lalu sudah sampai, jadi ia sudah bisa memulai untuk membuat bajunya."

"_Kau mau membolos? Hah? Mau melarikan diri?!"_

"Hanya sehari ini saja Sehun, aku mohon."

"_Tunggu aku pulang nanti!"_

Dan setelahnya telpon terputus. Sehun mengakhirinya.

"Baiklah, masalahmu dengan Sehun sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran masalah pagi- Siangku ini."

Baekhyun baru saja akan menaruh ponsel Chanyeol dinakas ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah menyingkap selimutnya dan menunjukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Dan dengan reflek yang bagus, Baekhyun langsung melempar Chanyeol dengan ponselnya dan sukses mengenai kening mulus Chanyeol.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Aw! Yaaa Baekhyun"

Tak memperdulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung saja berjalan kedalam kamar mandi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"W-wow. Sexy!"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat bokong berisi Baekhyun saat sang empu memasuki kamar mandinya. Baekhyun mesih bertelanjang jika kalian tahu.

Selagi menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi, Chanyeol berkutat di dapur untuk membuatkan makan siang mereka. Hanya dua porsi bibimbap. Tak lama setelah makanan mereka siap, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan memakai celana boxer dan kaos Chanyeol yang tentu saja sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak sexy dengan pakaian itu."

Ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Biarkan saja."

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memakan makanan yang tersedia dihadapannya. Dan Chanyeol pun juga mengikuti Baekhyun dengan memakan makanannya juga.

"Kenapa tidak hanya memakai dalamanmu dan kemeja putihku saja?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda.

"Dan membangkitkan singa yang sedang tidur? Begitu?"

"Hm, singaku tidak sedang tidur sekarang."

Dan yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah tatapan mata yang tajam –tapi menggemaskan- dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Seharian libur membuat Baekhyun bosan, yang mereka lakukan di apartemen Chanyeol hanyalah menonton film yang diputar oleh Chanyeol. Film romantis dengan banyak adegan sex didalamnya. Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang tersulut sehingga menyetubuhi Baekhyun kembali.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa dengan bersandar pada dada Chanyeol setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dari sperma Chanyeol yang demi apa sangat banyak itu.

"Mau kerumah orang tuaku?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya, kerumah orang tuaku, sayang."

"Aku tidak yakin Chanyeol. Ini sudah begitu lama saat terakhir kali aku berkunjung kerumahmu." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya, merasa cemas. Apa kata ibu Chanyeol nanti? Mengingat dulu ia tidak berpamitan sama sekali ketika pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

"Tidak usah khawatir sayang. Ibu sudah tahu. Malah, Ibu yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu berkunjung jika aku sudah bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol memberikan senyumnya sebagai penenang dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Baekhyun.

"Um, baiklah aku mau. Tapi kapan?"

"Besok? Hm, jangan. Bagaimana jika lusa?"

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

TING TONG.

Bunyi bel mengganggu kegiatan dua insan yang sedang saling berpandangan. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju layar intercom diikuti oleh Baekhyun untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu sore-sore seperti ini.

"_Ya! Park sialan! Dimana kekasihku!?"_

"Se-Sehun?"

Baekhyun yang tahu jika Sehun berada diluar langsung saja berlari menuju pintu masuk dan membukanya sementara Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sehuna, tenang sedikit. Jangan teriak-teriak."

"Pulang sekarang. Luhan sudah menunggu."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membawa Baekhyun kesisinya setelah melihat Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Kau apakan kekasihku?!"

"Aku koreksi. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasihku." Sangkal Chanyeol.

Sehun yang bingung hanya menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Um, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya, Sehun."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang saat ini seperti seekor anjing yang memelas.

"Hyungg. Kenapa kau meberitahunya? Dia pantas menerima balasan karena telah menyakiti hyung."

"Sudahlah bocah. Masalah kami sudah selesai." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun dan langsung ditepis oleh sang empu.

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, sialan!" Dan Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk hari ini sudah cukup. Ayo hyung, kita pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun dan memasuki apartemennya.

Setelah memasuki apartemen, Sehun mencecarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan, dan Baekhyun berusaha dengan sabar untuk menjelaskannya pelan-pelan, menjaga agar emosi Sehun juga tidak tersulut.

"Hmm, kami sudah berpacaran sekarang, Sehuna."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol, dan kami memang sudah berbaikan. Dia sudah berubah, Sehun. Percaya padaku. Dia sangat mencintaiku sekarang."

"Sudahlah Sehun, kau juga tidak berhak mengekang Baekhyun. Dia sudah memilih Chanyeol." Luhan ikut bersuara.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja, asal kau tetap bahagia, aku akan membiarkanmu berhubungan dengan Park sialan itu."

"Gomawo Sehuna~"

Dan Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Hey harusnya Sehun yang dipeluk.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian sexy berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan pimpinan dari perusahaan tempat ia berkerja. Dengan langkah riang ia membawa setumpuk dokumen yang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin-kemarin. Ia sengaja menumpuk bahan tanda tangan atasannya supaya mempunyai waktu untuk berdua saja bersama atasannya itu.

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan sang atasan, Seulgi-wanita itu- sedikit merapihkan tatanan rambutnya yang di gerai serta baju dan rok mini nya itu. Dan sebelum memasuki ruangan, Seulgi sedikit mengintip kedalamnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan didalam sana.

"Apa-apaan itu?!"

Sedikit tidak percaya, Seulgi kembali mengintip dari celah pintu yang tadi ia buka.

"Tidak mungkin… Chanyeol gay?"

Yang ia lihat adalah atasannya, Chanyeol, sedang bercumbu dengan desainer perusahaannya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Baekhyun. Posisi mereka sangat intim dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak memakai celana dan duduk diatas meja kerja Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang mencumbui kaki Baekhyun. Mulai dari telapak kaki, betis, paha hingga ke daerah terlarang.

Wajah Seulgi sudah memerah menahan amarah. Dia yang sedari dulu sudah berusaha mendekati Chanyeol dengan berbagai cara, dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, seharusnya ia yang mendapatkan Chanyeol! Bukan lelaki gay sialan itu!.

"Jadi kau yang membuat Chanyeol-ku menjadi gay? Awas saja kau Baekhyun-ssi."

Dengan tidak sopannya, Seulgi langsung memasuki ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu nya terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar pintu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkaget dan dengan segera Baekhyun turun dari meja Chanyeol dan dengan cepat memakai kembali celananya.

"Omo. Astaga. Maaf sajangnim. Saya tidak tahu jika kalian sedang…"

Seulgi berpura-pura terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang bersorak karena berhasil mengganggu kegiatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa Seulgi." Chanyeol sedikit membasahi tenggorokannya, menetralisir rasa gugupnya karena kepergok berbuat mesum di kantornya.

"Ada apa Seulgi?"

Seulgi tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan lenggak lenggok seperti penggoda.

"Ini sajangnim. Ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani."

Seulgi sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang masih saja berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Dokumen rahasia perusahaan." Seulgi sedikit menekan perkataannya untuk membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

"Ah, Chanyeol, sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang."

Langsung saja Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan Seulgi yang masih berada didalamnya. Seulgi tersenyum saat Chanyeol tidak menahan Baekhyun pergi. Mengambil langkah berani, Seulgi semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol sambil memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus Chanyeol tanda tangani.

"Ah, Sajangnim saja ingin memberi tahu, kemarin asisten dari desainer Byun sudah mengabarkan kepada saya bahwa baju-baju yang mereka kerjakan sudah hampir selesai dan dalam waktu dekat kita bisa melaksanakan peluncuran produknya."

"Iya, lalu?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan masih menanda tangani.

"Saya rasa kita harus mempersiapkannya sekarang. Tentan fashion show dan pesta kekuksesan anda sajangnim."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakanku. Ini, semua dokumen ini sudah aku tanda tangani, sekarang kau bisa keluar."

Seulgi tersenyum sambil membawa dokumen-dokumen itu keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku memang tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Chanyeol ah. Tidak akan."

.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Baekhyun memanggil Jongin yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat ruangannya, Jongin yang merasa terpanggil melangkah mendekat.

"Ya Baekhyun?"

"Umm, Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo dan kandungannya? Maaf, aku baru mendengarnya dari Chanyeol. Dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun. Ini semakin dekat dengan hari persalinan, aku harap kau datang nanti." Jongin pun tersenyum senang.

"Sebenarnya sepulang dari sini aku dan Chanyeol akan berkunjung kerumah kalian. Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Asal kau tahu saja, Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku selalu melarangnya, mengingat kandungannya yang semakin membesar." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengatnya. Chanyeol memang sahabat yang sangat perhatian. Ceritanya akan keposesivan Jongin memang benar.

"Terimakasih Jongin."

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Setelah Jongin meninggalkan ruangannya, Baekhyun beranjak untuk menghubungi hyungnya. Kris.

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung?"

"_Baekhyun? Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang? Kau tahu aku hampir mati karena menunggu kau menelfonku."_

"Mianhae hyungie. Aku mengejar target disini. Um, pekerjaanku akan segera selesai, makanya aku bisa menghubungimu sekarang."

"_Jadi sebentar lagi kau akan pulang?"_

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta ijin untuk menetap lebih lama disini hyung."

"_Kau ingin hyung berkunjung? Dan untuk apa kau berlama-lama disana?"_

"Chanyeol sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihku, hyung."

"_Kekasih?"_

"Iya, hehe. Ah hyung, bagaimana kabar Tao gege?"

"_Dia sudah menemui kesibukan baru."_

"Kesibukan baru?"

"_Dia memaksaku untuk mengadopsi seorang anak setelah melihat Kyle juga mengadopsi anak keturunan asia. Tapi setelah sampai di panti tidak ada satupun anak keturunan Cina."_

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sudah dari dulu sebenarnya Tao ingin mempunyai anak tetapi ia masih ragu untuk membicarakannya dengan Kris.

"Lalu siapa anak yang Tao gege asuh, hyung?"

"_Namanya Mark Lee, keturunan Korea. Usianya baru lima bulan, dia yatim piatu setelah kedua orang tua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan."_

"Ah, kasihan sekali. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"_Yasudah, kau lanjutlah bekerja. Hyung sudah ingin tidur. Bye. Jangan lupakan makananmu."_

Dan sambunganpun berakhir. Tapi tidak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan yang berisi foto Tao beserta bayi mungil perkulit putih serupa Sehun yang berada di dekapannya.

"_Lihatlah mereka. Mereka kelelahan setelah bermain seharian. Tao sangat menyayangi Mark. Dia bayi yang sehat. Doakan kami samchon!"_

Itu isi pesan dari Kris.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Tao yang sepertinya sangat bahagia telah mendapatkan bayinya. Bayi yang sangat tampan.

"Hyung?"

Sehun datang dari belakang Baekhyun bersama dengan Luhan yang ternyata baru datang dari kantin.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan pesan dari Kris gege?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Anak yang sangat tampan." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Aku jadi ingin punya satu." Dan Baekhyun kembali mengan-

"APA?!"

"Bercanda hyung. Hehe"

.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencananya, sesudah pulang dari kantor Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan perkunjung ke apartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sesampainya disana mereka disambut hangat oleh sipemilik rumah. Dan ternyata Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan sebagai teman mengobrol untuk mereka.

Saat masih di kantor tadi siang, Jongin sudah memberi tahu pada Kyungsoo jika pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke apartemen mereka. Tentu saja Kyungsoo sangat senang. Memang sudah lama ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-yaa, wah perutmu." Baekhyun terkagum melihat perut berisi Kyungsoo. Ini bersar sekali. Diluar dugaannya.

"Mungkinkah kembar?" Baekhyun bertanya sedikit tidak percaya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menjawabnya dan diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Woah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat mereka."

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjalani persalinan, aku harap aku bisa melihat fashion show mu, Baek."

"Aniya, tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Nanti jika kau sudah melahirkan aku akan sering-sering berkunjung kesini. Mengurus dua bayi pasti tidaklah mudah." Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum sambil mengelus permukaan perut Kyungsoo tapi setelahnya wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut dan menganga.

"Me-mereka bergerak, Kyung!" Baekhyun berseru girang saat merasakan pergerakan bayi-bayi Kyungsoo yang ada didalam.

"Mereka menyapamu. Ayo beri salam untuk samchon, bee, boo." Dan bayi-bayi itupun kembali menunjukkan responnya terhadap suara Kyungsoo, ibunya.

"Bee? Boo?" Chanyeol berbisik kearah Jongin karena bingung mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama yang aneh dan singkat untuk bayi mereka.

"Hanya nama panggilan untuk mereka. Kyungsoo suka memanggil mereka seperti itu dan saat Kyungsoo meyebutkan Bee atau Boo, mereka seperti mendengarnya dan langsung kelakukan pergerakan." Jelas Jongin.

Terlalu menikmati waktu, mereka hingga tak sadar bahwa saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan sudah menjadi jam istirahat Kyungsoo.

"Besok aku sudah di rumah sakit dan apartemen ini kosong. Sering-seringlah mengunjungiku, Baekhyun."

"Pasti, Kyung. Aku pulang, pai~"

Dan merekapun meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemen mereka masing-masih karena jarak dari apartemen Jongin memang tidak terlalu jauh. Dan saat Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dan berniat memasuki, Chanyeol menahannya.

"Beristirahatlah. Jadwal peluncuran semua baju mu tinggal tiga hari lagi." Chanyeol pun mengecup kening Baekhyun sebagai pengantar tidur bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis sambil memasuki apartemennya.

Jadwalnya untuk peluncuran sudah ditetapkan, walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan mengikuti fashion show dan tidak dengan pemotretan dengan model, tetap saja Baekhyun harus bekerja ekstra, walaupun nantinya juga akan ada Luhan yang membantunya.

Dalam hatinya Baekhyun sangat berharap jika Kris bisa melihat hasil karyanya disini. Tapi tidak mungkin dalam waktu dekat Kris bisa berada di Seoul, mengingat juga Tao sudah mengasuh anak.

.

.

.

.

Fashion show diadakan jam sepuluh pagi, dan saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan kurang lima belas menit, itu artinya sebentar lagi acara ini harus segera dimulai. Tapi sepertinya pimpinan kita belum sampai disini.

"Seulgi-ssi, bisa tolong hubungi Chanyeol sekali lagi? Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali, namun ponselnya masih belum aktif. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Baekhyun mendekati Seulgi yang juga sedang tidak tenang menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. Bagaimana ini? Acara sudah akan dimulai dan sang direktur belum datang. Siapa yang akan memberi sambutan?

"Kalau kau saja tidak bisa apalagi aku?" Seulgi menjawabnya dengan ketus. Sebenarnya baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa astisten Chanyeol yang satu ini terlihat sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Apa masalahnya?

Namun sepertinya yang dibicarakan sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan! Dari mana saja kau?!" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan rasa kesalnya. Harusnya tadi pagi ia bangunkan dulu Chanyeol sebelum berangkat kemari.

"Maaf sayang. Dimana Luhan? Sehun?"

"Mereka sedang membantu para model memakai bajunya."

Dan acara hari itu akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar. Seluruh kolega yang datang merasa puas dengan pertunjukan hari ini. Bahakn mereka memuji-muji Baekhyun selaku pemilik semua model baju ini.

"Lihatlah, bajunya sangat kasual. Dan dia menyentuhkan keajaiban dalam baju itu. Sangat menawan."

Ya seperti itulah salah satu dari bergabai pujian yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

Dan malam harinya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta kesuksesan disebuah ballroom hotel mewah di kawasan gangnam.

"Untuk kesuksesan kita dan desainer menawan, Byun Baekhyun."

Chaneyol mengajak semua rekan bisnisnya untuk besulang atas kesuksesan ini. Ia sedikit tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bisa semenawan ini. Tidak mengikuti perkembangan Baekhyun bertahun-tahun lamanya membuat Baekhyun menjadi orang yang penuh akan kejutan.

"Terimakasih sayang."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sangat erat dihadapan karyawannya. Dan itu sangat membuat Baekhyun malu.

"Chan, jangan seperti ini. Kita jadi tontonan." Baekhyun sedikit mencubit pinggang Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sementara disisi lain ada seorang wanita menatap bosan kearah sepasang kekasih ini. Dengan senyum licik yang tersemat diwajah cantiknya.

"Nikmati waktu kalian berdua."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini yang nungguin ada kaaahhh hehehee.**

**Udah aku lanjuuutt. Chapter depan udah ada konflik nih. Aku buat konfliknya agak berat dengan memasukkan karekter Seulgi yang antagonis. Ea eaaa. Ga sanggup sebenernya masukin Seulgi, tapi mengingat wajahnya yang SANGAT mendukung untuk menjadi antagonis disini. Kkkk.**

**Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian kkk.**

**Last**

**Review lah walau hanya sekedar kata-kata semangat!^^ karena kalian juga semangatku/? Ayo saling menyemangati^^**

**KIM**

**PAI~**


End file.
